How to have an Affair
by PeggyMarie
Summary: What he doesn't know won't kill him.
1. Chapter 1

"How to have an Affair"

Leah's POV

Wow I really need to paint the ceiling; I should get started on that right now. Oh wait, I can't I have a two hundred and fifty pound man sweating on top of me. We have been married for almost a year and our sex life is horrible. That's what I get for marrying a virgin. It's not like I wanted to marry him anyway. You see I'm the first female shape shifter ever to walk on La Push land. No one knew why I phased. I was an anomaly; an enigma if you will. That was until my nosy little brother, whom I love so much, decided to go on the internet and research wolves and their behavior. Come to find out only Alpha Males can mate with Alpha Females. Who knew? Unfortunately we have two alphas; one that is already married to my cousin, Emily and one who spends his time chasing after a "Bloodsucker Lover". Guess which one I got saddled with as a husband?

"Bella," he grunted.

Ding, ding, ding, you've guessed it! None other than Jacob Black, "Bloodsucker Lover" loving douche. Now try saying that twenty times really fast. "Bloodsucker Lover" loving douche, "Bloodsucker Lover" loving douche, "Bloodsucker Lover" loving douche… Umm sorry, I digress. Where was I? Oh yea, telling you how I ended up in this travesty. So after my brothers' brilliant discovery, sarcasm intended, the omnipotent counsel decided in order to have strong bloodlines Jacob and I have to be together. So we've been married for a year with a mediocre sex life and still no baby, I might add, my life now totally sucks

"Belllllllllllaaaaaaaa." He screams and finally collapses on top of me. I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt when he calls her name out when we are having sex. I don't think he even notices. After he finishes he normally rolls over to his side of the bed and falls asleep; but frankly after a year of this shit, I've grown weary with being invisible to my own husband.

I'm a woman who has needs too. I want to be with someone who actually wants to be with me and not imagine they are with someone else. Even if that person turns out not to be my husband. And let's face it, Jacob's not the brightest crayon in the box. So no need for subterfuge, just me Leah Clearwater-Black taking care of business. Plus Jacobs' so wrapped up in Bella Swan drama, he won't have time to notice me getting mine. Right? What he doesn't know won't kill him.

**Hey guys the story is in the middle of a re-write . I want to thank my wonderful beta Mistress0fCeremony for helping me improve my story.**


	2. Rule 1

"How to have an Affair"

Rule One

Do not have an affair with a neighbor, a fellow co-worker, a friend of your better half, or a member of your family or your spouse's family.

Leah's POV

Mix one teaspoon of salt with two cups of flour, which one is a teaspoon? God I hated cooking but since it's our one year anniversary, I decided to make a nice dinner for my husband. I was trying to make this marriage work. No matter how much I couldn't stand Jacob at times, he was still my husband and Clearwater's never give up on anything. I start setting the table when my phone rings. I run to get it out of my bag. Speak of the devil.

"Hello oh loving husband," Leah answered some of her excited anticipation filling her voice.

"Hello to you too Leah" he said flatly

"Where are you Jacob, you were supposed to be here an hour ago?" Deflated she asked while looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I know, Bella's truck broke down on the side of the road and I had to go pick her up"

Sighing heavily Leah tried to stem her rising irritation.

"No Jacob you didn't have to pick her up. Doesn't she have a "fiancé" that she could have called to come and get her? Or better yet call a tow truck to haul her crap truck away."

"Don't start Lee." Asshole she thought while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, excuse me. I just thought I had plans with my husband who was supposed to be home an hour ago. Yet here he is calling, to inform me that he is off somewhere once again rescuing his ex-girlfriend."

"Lee, you know Bella and I never dated," he responded exasperatedly.

"EXACTLY, yet your wife who you swore to love, honor, and cherish before God, has to take a back seat to her time and time again. When are you going to let her go, Jacob? Huh, when? She's still going to marry the bloodsucker you know." She knew that last statement had hit its mark with Jacob's next words.

"Shut up Leah" He growled in the phone. She flinched back from the phone as a realization hit her. No matter what, she was always going to be second best to Bella Swan. Tears stung her eyes and she sucked in a shaky breathe. She had to end this call. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing his thoughtless actions had made her cry once again.

"You know what; do whatever you want with her you always have? Oh, by the way, since you seem to have amnesia, Happy Anniversary." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else, because the constant emotional rollercoaster was complete bullshit . I grabbed all the food that I had just spent hours making and chucked it in the trash. He could starve to death for all I cared. This hurt was so much worst than the time Jacob took Bella out to the movies after their rehearsal dinner. I can feel my face getting wet with warm tears. I needed to get out of there. I didn't want to be in that house when he finally got home.

I went down the hall to our bedroom; entered the closet and tried to find something to wear. At first I was looking for some jeans and a t- shirt my usual attire, but midstream my thoughts changed course. I wanted something more eye catching. So I dove into the depths of my closet and pulled out my favorite little black dress. You know the one that just hugs your curves in all the right places.

If Jacob was going to be with Bella, well I was going to find someone to spend my time with as well. I quickly jumped into the shower, which had the desired effect of calming my mind and nerves from their previous fury. Once that task was complete, I did my hair and make-up, grabbed some black pumps, a clutch, and was out the door and in my car headed to Port Angeles in record time. Admittedly, I must say, I looked fucking hot, but had nowhere in particular in mind to go. Driving around, I came across a small bar near the mall.

Parking my car I surveyed the lot, the place was pretty packed so I figured it shouldn't be too hard to get lost the façade of freedom for one night. For a moment my thoughts reflected on the humbling fact that today was my wedding anniversary and I would not be celebrating it with my husband. But I wouldn't let those somber thoughts keep me from having an enjoyable evening, so garnering my courage I turned off the ignition and got out.

Walking in the bar it seemed as though all eyes were on me. Some of the guys had girls already with them and some had guys with them, yet my entrance captured every ones attention. Self contentious, I quickly found a seat at the bar. As soon as my bottom hit the stool though, I was surrounded by guys asking me if they could buy me a drink. I denied every one of them that particular opportunity, not feeling it appropriate accepting drinks from other males. As much I hated to admit it, I was still loyal to Jacob on some level.

"Are you okay ma'am?" I look up to a pair of the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

"I'm fine," I say flatly trying not to look crazy for staring at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a slight raise in his left eyebrow.

"Yep" I say popping the p.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Green eyes asked as he gestures to the seat next to me.

"It's a free country," I snap as he laughs.

"Cute comeback, hi I'm Aiden," he announces while holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Leah" I reply without returning the gesture. Now before you get all indignant about me rebuffing his handshake, let me just say this; I WANTED TO! Oh how I wanted to. His green eyes had me hypnotized from my first glance, and wanting to make contact, but I didn't. Not to be a bitch or anything but with me being a wolf the heat of my skin would probably freak him out. So I restrained myself, clasping my hands together on top of the bar.

"So Leah what's your story?" Aiden continued, not at all fazed at me for not shaking his hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Someone as beautiful as you has to have one hell of life story."

"Wow, I need to know the story behind that lame pick up line" I laughed.

"I heard it on True Blood." He admits while laughing with me.

"So how is that working out for you?"

"Well since you are the first women I tried it out on and I got you to talk to me. I guess it worked out perfect." He flashed me a bright smile.

"Well Mr. Aiden why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Okay, I'm 21 years old. Born and raised in Houston Texas but moved here for school. I'm the youngest out four brothers. What about you?"

"I was born on the La Push reservation and I have one younger brother"

"You're not a person of many words are Ms. Leah"

"I really don't like giving strangers my whole life story"

"It's okay I understand" The ensuing silence was starting to bother me, until Aiden suggested a game of twenty questions. From that moment time seemed to pass swiftly as we got caught up in getting to know each other. Once we had each reached our twentieth question I realized that we were two of the last people lingering in the bar.

"Do you know the time," I asked realizing that I didn't have my cell phone on me. "It's a little after three a.m." He answered. Shit I wasn't trying to stay out this late. Jacob was going to kill me.

"Oh my god, I have to go" I said while hopping off the bar stool.

"Wait what's the rush?"

"I have to get home."

"Okay, could I at least have your number? I really enjoyed talking to you." He asks flashing me another big smile.

"Umm I don't know" I said while biting my bottom lip. Would this be considered cheating? Truth is I really liked talking to him too. I contemplated my options and swiftly decided what the hell.

"Okay," we exchange numbers and he walks me to my car. After a brief goodbye and an "I'll call you later," I start making my way home. I look over to find my cell sitting in the passenger seat. I groan realizing my phone had actually been in my car the entire time. It must have slipped out of my clutch when I arrived at the bar. I took a look at the screen and swore under my breath, forty missed calls. Shit I was in so much trouble. I start checking my voice mails and no surprise most were from a very angry Jacob. I pulled into our small driveway and sigh. This was going to be a long night.

**Big thanks to my beta MistressOfCermony for helping me to improve my story**


	3. Chapter 3

"How to have an Affair"

Leah's POV

I don't know how long I stayed in the car. I really didn't want to face Jacob right now. I had had a great night and the last thing I wanted was for it to be ruined by my absentee husband. I close my eyes and a pair of exquisite green eyes pop up behind my eyelids. I can picture every detail. His short, black cropped hair. Strong chiseled jaw with the cute little cleft in his chin. Thoughts of the subtle muscles that rippled under his green button down made my insides flutter. He was nowhere near as muscled as Jacob, but it was definitely something I could get used too. He'd been casual in a pair of black jeans that hung low on his hips and a pair of Nike sneakers adorned his feet. It didn't escape my notice that he looked very similar to my husband, but the differences in their personalities is what ultimately drew me in. My Aiden. Opening my eyes I realized that I couldn't stay in the car just reminiscing on my night or my husband would get acutely suspicious and progressively angrier.

So I finally grew some balls and got out the car. Every step I took toward the house made the tension in the air seem to intensify. I finally made it inside to find Jacob pacing back and forth with hands balled up into fists. Acknowledging my presence, he stops pacing to glare at me.

"Where the hell have you been," he yells? I was about to respond, but I remembered I was still pissed at him for missing our anniversary, so I didn't say anything and instead walked straight to our room. A deep growl escapes his chest.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I could hear his footsteps behind me. "You're really not going to say anything to me? Do you know how worried I've been? Your mom and your brother are going insane. Everyone's been looking for you all night where the hell have you been Leah?" He raged.

"Out" I say simply.

"Out where" He moves in front of me blocking my entrance to our bedroom

"Just out. Now move!" I accentuate my words with a slight shove to his chest. "I want to take a shower." I announce as I finally push by him.

"Leah!" He growls. Before he can get another word in, I make a beeline for our ensuite bathroom and slam the door shut. Locking the door behind me, I make sure to take an extra long time in the shower. The cold water feels so nice on my heated skin. After about thirty minutes I get out, wrapping a towel around me. I walk into our room noticing that Jacob is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He sits up, upon hearing me enter the room. I avoid his gaze as I go through my nightly routine. I quickly discard the towel and slip on a night gown, all while still avoiding Jacob's gaze, though I can feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I walk to our bed, laying down facing away from Jacob, I hear him sigh.

"Leah," he says softly. I still don't respond to him feigning sleep.

"Leah I know you're pissed with me for missing our anniversary. I'm sorry I know I messed up big time." He kisses the back off my neck gently. "I promise to make it up to you. Anything you want I'll do it." He whispers in my ear biting down gently on my lobe. "Come on Leah tell me what you want?" He pulls the blanket off of me and turns me around so I can look at him. "What do you want Leah?" With one hand rubbing circles on my lower back, I feel the other going to the hem of my gown slowly trying to work it up. If he thought all it would take to gain my forgiveness would be some trite apology he had better think again.

"I want you to leave Bella Swan alone and let her boyfriend take care of her," I felt his body tense. I knew this was going to make him angry but I didn't care.

"Leah she's my best friend," he implores.

"So, I'm your wife. Fuck Jacob, she sees you more than I do. And on the one day that no one else should be on your mind let alone another woman; you choose to ride to her rescue instead of spending your anniversary with your wife." I say while poking a finger in his chest.

"I can't Leah I lo—I care about her," He catches himself before the word love can fall from his lips. His words have the same effect as a bucket of cold water. I quickly disentangle myself from his embrace. Closing my eyes tightly I refuse to shed one tear, but it's not an easy thing to hear your husband say or even almost say, he's in love with another woman.

"That doesn't surprise me," I grab the cover and turn my back toward him once again.

"Do you know what the saddest part about this whole situation is? Until you can let her go, you can never, and I mean never, make things right with me." My words hang in the silence between us. Giving up with a sigh he falls to the bed with a thump. It wasn't long before his soft snores fill the room. I was starting to fall asleep as well when I hear my phone vibrate. It was a text message from an unknown number.

"Hey beautiful I hope you made it home safe." I smiled and text back.

"Yes I did. What about you?"

"Not a scratch on me. I had a really nice time talking to you and wanted to know if you'd maybe grab some lunch with me tomorrow?" I thought about it. Would Jacob be pissed if he found out I went out with another guy. Probably not, he loves Bella not me. I can't see why he would get mad.

"Sure I would love too."

"That's great . Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet at a place" No way in hell was I going let him pick me up from La Push.

"No it's okay I can meet you."

"Sounds good. There's this little café just outside of Forks that has amazing food. We can meet there around noon."

"That sounds great see you then."

"Goodnight beautiful "I could feel my cheeks heating up. Thank god he couldn't see me.

"Goodnight " I shut my phone and put it on my night stand. I felt like a girl with a high school crush. I was so excited for my lunch date. I felt Jacob stir in his sleep. I refused to feel bad for going out with Aiden; he's the only guy that I have met in a long time that only has eyes for me. It's finally my turn to be happy.

**Thank you MistressOfCeremony :)**


	4. Rule 2

How to have an Affair

Rule Number 2

When you get gifts from your lover; keep them at work or anywhere else where your spouse does not usually visit.

_The Next Day_

I really felt like a girl in high school getting ready for her first date. I couldn't keep my eyes off the clock. About a quarter till eleven I started to get ready. I took a quick shower. I blow dried my hair. I flat iron my hair making sure I took my time curl my ends. I pulled out my old make-up kit, I haven't used it since the night I met Aiden at the bar. I put on a little black eye liner and my pink lip gloss. When I was happy with my make-up I went into our room to find something to wear. I didn't want anything to dressy but I didn't want anything to plan. I finally settle on a white sundress. It was tight fitting and show off just the right amount of cleavage. I found some white flops and a white necklace made from shells that Jacob sister sent me from Hawaii. After taking on looking myself in the mirror and was please. I look at the clock it was 11:30. I grab my bag and headed downstairs. Jacob was sitting on the sofa eating a bowl of cereal and watching t.v. When he saw me his mouth opens wide cause milk and cereal to fall on his shirtless chest.

"Nice Black" I said while rolling my eyes. I about to walk out the door but he grabs my arm and spend me around toward him._Wow he's fast_

"Where are you going Leah?"

"I'm going to lunch with a friend. Now if you excuse me you're going make me late" I said while yank my arm out his hand.

"With who Leah"

"That's none of your business Jacob. I can go out with whoever I want"

"No you can't. I'm your husband I should know where you are at all times"

"Don't give that I'm you husband bullshit Jacob, you hardly here you spend all your time with you little girlfriend." I turn around and walk out the door slamming it in his face. I could hear him growl from the other side of the door, but I didn't care. I was about to get into my car when a large russet hand slam it shut. _What's with this dude . I thought I was the fastest person in the pack_.

"Leah tell me where the fuck you going" He growl. What the hell is problem, He spends all his time with Bella and then I want to go out all hell breaks loose.

"No. Get away from my car."

"Leah I swear if-"He was cut off by the sound I dread the most. The sound of an old beat up truck. He back away when Bella jump out.

"Hey Jacob" she smile brightly. "Leah" She said without turning in my direction. "Did come at a bad time" She said looking at Jacob hands that were ball into fist.

"No you didn't I was just leaving. You kids have fun now" I took one look at Jacob before climbing in my car. By time I reach the café it was already twelve fifteen. When I walk into the cafe Aiden was sitting at a table with a bouquet of red roses. He got up at walk towards me when he spotted me.

"Hi beautiful" He flash me another bright smile.

"Hi" I smile back. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting"

"It's okay, I'm glad you made it." He led me to our table. "Here these are for you" He hand me the roses. "You look stunning today"

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself" It was the truth. His cheeks are carved like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose is perfectly proportioned. His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlight the dimples in his cheeks and chin. His lips are pink like sweet berries, and his cologne is as strong as sex. His eyes are big green and beautiful.

"Leah did you hear me" I forgot I was staring at him.

"No I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I say what would like to eat? There lasagna is too died for."

"Well if you put like that then I guess I have the lasagna" I laugh. The lunch was going great. We talk about everything. We talk about him growing up in Texas and moving to Washington for school. I found myself laughing a lot something I haven't done in a long time. But all good things have to come to an end. Aiden walks me to my car.

"I had a great time today Leah" There goes that smile just make me want jump him in the middle of the driveway.

"I did to Aiden thank you".

"I love to see you again. I mean if it's okay with you"

"I would love too" He smile and kiss me softly on the cheek.

"How about dinner tomorrow night around seven"

"Sound great." We gave each other one more hug before we both got in cars and drove off. The entire home I couldn't stop smiling. Aiden was dreams come true. He handsome, nice and he like me for me. I pulled into our driveway I notice Bella's truck was still park on our street. Which means the bitch was probably cuddling up with Jacob watching a movie or something. I got out my car and walk towards the house with flower in hand. I walk in the house to find Bella and Jacob laying the couch together. No surprise there. They both turn to look at me when I walk past them. I went into the kitchen to put my flowers into a vest. I could hear Jacob tell Bella he was going to be right back. I hear foot coming toward the kitchen, but I didn't turn around.

"Who gave you the flowers Leah?" I didn't say anything. I heard him cross the room. He grabs both of my arms tightly and turns me around to face him. "Are cheating on me Leah?"

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. How do think Leah going to react Jacob question? What do think about Aiden? Please comment and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

How to have an Affair

"Are you cheating on me Leah? " Was this boy serious? How dare he even ask me question like that when he has his girlfriend in the other room. I didn't understand him at all. He goes out all hours of the day with another girl, but when I get a little attention from another guy he gets all jealous. His emotions are starting give me a head ache.

"Did you hear me Leah?" He growls

"Yes Jacob "I hiss as his grip tightens.

"Well"

"Of course not Jacob, I'm not you" Jacob immediately lets go of my arms and back way. I can tell he was shock and confused.

"What are you talking about Leah I never cheated on you?"

"Yes you do" I shouted

"Leah what are you talking about I never slept with anybody else beside you"

"Just because you don't sleep with a person, doesn't mean you can't cheat on them. You cheat on me every time you put her before me. How about if she asks you to do something for her and you are quick to go to her aid. I can't even ask you take out the garbage without it turning into a fight." I feel the warm tears starting to run down my face.

"Leah?" He tries to grab me.

"No don't touch me" I shouted.

"Is everything ok in here?" A very annoying voice came from the door way. I hated this girl with a passion. Jacob was still standing in front of me trying to get me to make eye contact with him

"Everything is fine Bella" Jacob said without turning his back.

"Maybe I should leave." Bella said while taking in the scene.

"No don't leave. I sorry interrupted your date" I spat while pushing past Jacob. Bella mouth drop, Jacob face mirror hers. I didn't say anything them as I walk out of kitchen and headed upstairs to our room. I just wanted to get in bed. I took off my clothes and grab one of Jacob t –shirt from the dresser and slip it on. I climb on the bed and got under the covers. I was so tired of feeling like this. Feeling unwanted. No matter what I did it's always going be someone else. Well not with Aiden but still it was too early to tell. For all I knew he could have wife and three kids. With my luck it could happen. I felt the bed dip. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Jacob.

"Leah "He said softly. Did he really think I was going to talk to him? He wraps his arm around my mid-section. I tried to pull it off but that only made his grip tighten. I don't know why but I just broke down more . I could fight back the sobs that was escaping my chest. Jacob didn't say anything; he just let me cry as he held me. It wasn't long before I let the darkness take me.

The next morning…..

I woke up feeling like shit. I wasn't surprise to see Jacob side of the bed empty. I got up and went to our bathroom to clean myself up. After, I went downstairs and went into the kitchen get me something to eat. I was surprise to find Jacob standing in front of the stirring some eggs around in a skillet. He turned around when he heard me enter the kitchen.

"Good morning "He gave me a small smile in which I didn't return. " Here I made you breakfast." He said grabbing the skillet off the stove. He pours all the eggs on a plate with bacon, hash browns and pancakes. "Here have a sit and eat." He tries to grab my hand and lead me to the table. I pulled away. I still didn't want him to touch me. He sigh, I sat down at the table and look down at the plate. Everything did look great I had to admit. "I have to go patrol. I'll be back for dinner, maybe we can go out to a nice restaurant. "He said hopefully. When I didn't say anything he face drop. Part of me feels bad but then I think about every time he would go out with Bella and leave me at home. "Okay eat up and I see you tonight." He bent down to give me a kiss goodbye, but I quickly turn my head. He sighs one more time before he walks out the kitchen door slamming it shut. I ate my food quickly. I clean up the house a little before I went to my room to pick out an outfit for satisfied with what I had in my closet I decide to go shopping for a new dress. I going to go out with Aiden again and I was super excited. I guess I would have to cancel dinner with Jacob hopefully he wouldn't get too upset…

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like this chapter. How do you think Jacob going to react when he finds out Leah is not there? Do you think Leah is being fair? . Please comment and tell me what you think. And also still looking for a beta. Please forgive me for any mistake that I made .**


	6. Rule 3

"How to have an affair"

Rule Number 3

Whenever you are out in the public eye with your lover, always have a credible explanation, just in case you meet somebody you know.

I started to get ready around five; I was supposed to meet Aiden at the restaurant at seven. I hope Jacob didn't think just because he made me breakfast it would make up for his months of abandonment. I brought a new dress just for tonight, it was red and skin tight and show enough cleavage to make a preacher blush. I wanted to make impression I was young and hot and didn't give a fuck. And this dress said it all. I left the house at six-fifteen. When I made it to the restaurant it was seven. The first thing that caught my eye was the beautiful man waiting outside the restaurant with bouquet of purple roses in his hands. When he spotted me he smiles and waves for me to come over. I check myself one more time in the mirror and got out the car.

"Wow you look beautiful Leah." I blush as his eyes travel down my body.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"Shall we go in? He said while holding out his hand. I took it with no shame.

"I hope you like Indian food"

"Depending on what kind of Indian food you are talking about." I said with a smile. He thought about it for a second and then laughs.

"Middle Eastern?"

"No I never had it"

"Then you in for a treat" I wasn't sure about the Indian food but I tried it anyways. After my third plate of chicken dilruba I knew I was hook. Since Indian food didn't normally require utensils and you used your hands instead. I didn't feel bad shoving my fingers in my mouth .That was until saw Aiden staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I said with a mouth full of food. He chuckle.

"I never met a girl who actually eats on a date. Most of the girls I ask out normally order a salad and pokes at it the entire night. "

"Well I'm not most girls." _Most girls don't turn into a giant wolf when they get angry,_

"You're right about that." I couldn't help to blush. "Are you having a good time?" He smiles brightly.

"Yes I'm having a great time" I admitted truthfully.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"Of course I am." I admitted loudly. He laughs and motions the waiter to bring our check. He paid our bill and we head out to the ice cream parlor across the street. He order vanilla ice with fresh strawberries and I order cheesecake ice cream with butterfingers. We took set at the booth in the back of the shop so we could talk in private.

"So tell me some I don't know about you." I asked

"I'm half Mexican and Italian. "

"Well that explains the perfect tan skin." I could swear I saw him blush.

"My dad is from came to United States from a small town in Mexico called Guerrero after his mother died. He was eighteen years old and didn't have job. So he would go house to house asking people if they needed anything fix around the house. That's when he met my mother. She was eighteen too but had her own place thanks to my grandparents. When the two saw each other it was love at first sight. The have been together for almost twenty years until… "He cuts himself off looking off into space.

"Until what" I urge him to continue.

"Until last year when my dad past away from a heart attack." I could see the pain in his eyes as he talk about his father. I know that pain to well. "I'm killing the mood aren't I?"

"Of course you're not. I know what you going through my dad died of a heart attack almost two years ago"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry about your dad too." We sit in silent for a few second looking into each other eyes until the bell to the front door buzz breaking our gaze. I look toward the front of the store and froze immediately. I duck down in my seat hopefully he didn't see me. _Shit how was I going to get out this situation. _

**Sorry it been a while since I updated. So what did you think? How do you feel about Leah's and Adian's relationship? Who is Leah hiding from? And What do you Jacob going to do when Leah gets home?. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

How to have an affair

I duck down and my seat more, but I already been seen. I was so stupid to go to Forks, I didn't count on that fact that are actually people I knew who come here every day. I look Aiden who is looking me as if I lost my mind.

"Is everything okay?" He asks his voice full of concern.

"Yeah everything is great." My voice crack at the end as my wide eyed pack mate makes his way over to our booth.

"Hi" he greeted us flatly. He looks between Aiden and I and his eyes narrows.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here "I said while trying to break the tension in the room.

"I getting Emily some ice cream for dessert. I should be asking you the same question. Who is this? "He said rudely. Before I could say anything Aiden speaks up

"I'm Aiden "He said in the same tone. I could see that Aiden was pissed that San had interrupt our date. Before a fight could break out I decide to put an end it.

"Sam can I talk to you outside" I said while getting up from the booth. He nodded and follows me outside. Once safely out side all hell broke loss.

"What hell are you doing here Leah? And with another guy, does he know you marry? Does Jacob even know you here?"

"First of all Sam, Aiden is a friend. I'm allowed to have friends outside the pack. And second mind your own business. What I do in my personal life has no concern to you." I growl.

"Leah I'm trying to help you. I just want you to do the right thing and stay faithful to your husband."

"Meaning how you were faithful to me." I knew that was a low blow, even though we have put the past behind us doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt sometime when I see them together. They were happy with each other. Emily didn't have to worry about her husband being in love with another woman.

"How many time am I going to have to say I'm sorry Leah" He stressed out.

"Look Sam I don't want to fight. I just want you to keep your mouth shut."

"Leah" I put my hand up to keep him from talking.

"You owe me Sam." He didn't say anything else. He nodded and walks back to his truck. I sigh and went back into the ice cream parlor. Aiden gave me a small smile as I walk toward him.

"Is everything ok" He asks sweetly.

"Yes everything is fine sorry about the interrupt."

"Is he you boyfriend?" He ask seriously

"No he's my ex "I said annoyed

"That's explains why he so nosy. " I had to laugh. Sam has always been nosy. Even when we were dating he always had to know what was going at all times.

"That's Sam for you. I hope he didn't spoil our night" I gave him a small smile. He grabs my hand and intertwined our finger together.

"Nothing could ruin this night for us." He smiles bright at me. We stayed at the parlor for another hour. Aiden walk me to my car and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading to his car. The whole ride home I was on cloud nine. This had to one of the best night I had in a long time. When I finally made it home I was still in a good mood, but that all change the moment I step into my house and was met with a pair very angry black eyes. I guess Jacob was piss at me for cancel our date.

**I want to thank my beta DANI BLACK for all her help. So what did you think. Do you think Sam is going to say anything ? What do you think Jacob's going to do? Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.:)**


	8. Chapter 8

"How to have an affair"

Jacob looks beyond angry. His eyes are black instead of his usual brown, his nostrils flare as he tries to control his breathing. He paces back and forth in the living room and then he suddenly stops. His eyes travel up and down my body as he begins to shake uncontrollably. To say I was scared was an understatement. I have never seen him so angry.

"Where the hell have you been Leah?" He growls. "And don't give me that I been out **."

"I went out with a friend" I said firmly trying not to show how scared I was.

"Who," he growled louder causing the house to shake? I knew I shouldn't push him anymore but of course thanks to my winning sarcastic personality, I had to open my mouth.

"Edward Cullen" I said with a smirk. Jacob was trembling so hard I could barely see him. The growls that escaped from his chest had me cowering into the door behind me. Jacob crossed the room in three large strides; he grabs my hips violently and pulls me closer to him.

"What did you say," he growls in my face? His scent was so powerful.

"I said I went on a date with Edward Cullen" in a nonchalant manner. He snarls again. Before I could realize what was going on, Jacob had me bent over the sofa with my dress hiked up to my hips. I could hear him unbutton his cut offs, letting them hit the floor. He roughly grabs my lace boy shorts and rips them from my body. I grip the sofa to brace myself for what was coming. Jacob didn't waste any time plunging into me. My screams were muffled by the sofa pillows. Of course Jacob and I had had sex before, but this was different, every time he would thrust into me I swear I could see stars. He kept an almost animalistic pace it was hard for me to keep up.

"Now what were you saying Leah," he pants out between thrusts? I couldn't speak the pleasure he was giving was almost unbearable. I feel my stomach begin to tighten and my vision becoming blurry. With one last hard thrust I was done. I scream so loud not even the pillow cushions could keep me quiet. I felt Jacob tense and let out a frightened growl as he cum inside me. Jake collapses on top on me while trying to catch his breath, my body was on fire; completely spent to the point I couldn't move. Jacob got off me after he got a hold of himself, but I didn't move. Jake finally realizes I wasn't going to move so he grabs my hips lightly, bringing me up to his chest. Then he picks me up bridal style and carries me to our room where he gently lays me on our bed. He removes my shoes, dress, and bra and pulls the blanket over me. He slides under the blanket and pulls me next to him. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I kept replaying my day over and over in my head. I had a wonderful date with Aiden but just had the best sex of my life ever, with Jacob. I have a strong feeling my life is going to get really interesting soon.

I want to give a special thanks to Mistress0fCeremony for making the correction to this chapter .


	9. Chapter 9

"How to have an Affair "

I woke up the next morning feeling sated and complete. I guess pissing Jacob off was the best thing I could have ever done. The sex was rough but amazing at the same time. To be honest I didn't think Jake had it in him. My body was so languid, I didn't want to get out of bed, but of course my stomach had other plans. I tried to move but something was pinning me down. It didn't take rocket scientist to know it was Jacob's heavy ass arm holding me to the bed. I tried to slide from underneath it without waking him, but after about ten minutes of trying I was exhausted.

"Jacob" I said softly. He didn't move. "Jacob" I said a little bit louder. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. Now this was just annoying; this kid could sleep through the end of the world. I made sure I was close by his ear when I made my next move. "JACOOOOOOOOB" I screamed, in a bid to get him to release me, but my actions had the opposite effect. Instead of letting me go, Jacob rolled on top of me with a growl of his own. "Leah what the hell," he said, realizing the deafening wake up call had come from me.

"I'm hungry, get off me you're heavy," I whined.

"You couldn't just wake me up like a normal person," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well you don't sleep like a normal person. You sleep like the dead and were cutting off my air supply" He rolled his eyes, but didn't get off me. That's when I felt something press against me leg. I guess morning wood was not a myth.

"Jake," I whisper softly against his lips.

"Leah" He said in the same tone before he crushes his lips into mine. The kiss starts off slow but speedily builds into a heavy make out session. Ring, ring, ring; I growl out my protest as Jacob's cell phone starts blaring.

"Ignore it Jake" I moan.

"I can't it could be the pack." I groan when the weight of his body is no longer pressing against my own.

"Hello" he says breathlessly into the phone.

"Hey Bella what's up" well that's a mood killer. I was beyond disgusted and royally pissed.

"Sure I'll be over there in about fifteen minutes." That was the last straw, so filled with rage, I got out the bed. Jacob turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. I gave him my best glare in return. Couldn't he last one fucking day without seeing her?

"Leah what's wrong" He said while sounding confused.

"Nothing Jacob" I spat.

"Leah please tell me what I did wrong"

"Just go Jacob" I grab some clothes from the closet and head toward the bathroom.

"Leah talk to me please"

"Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend" I said before slamming the door in his face. I heard him sigh on the other side of the door. I hid out in the bathroom until I heard the front door close followed by the noise of his rabbit pulling out of our driveway. I guess since he is going to have some fun, so should I. I went back into our room to get my phone; after I found the number I was looking for I sent him a text.

"Hey what are you doing today" I waited for a few seconds before a ding alerted me that he had text back.

"I'm on my way to meet my cousin and her boyfriend, after that nothing"

"Are in you the mood to do anything today?"

"I'm always in the mood for you beautiful" I blush a little and smile.

"Do you want to go the movies?"

"That sounds nice, we can meet up in an hour if you like"

"Perfect"

"Well I'll see you soon beautiful ;)" I smile and close my phone. I had an hour to get ready. Tonight was going be a good night.

Meanwhile….

Jacob POV

I don't know how many times I have told Leah there's nothing going on with Bella and me. Of course I still love her but Leah is my wife and there's nothing I can do about that. Lately Leah's been changing and I think she might be seeing someone else. That idea burns up my insides, just thinking about another man having his hands on what's mine; makes me want rip whoever he is into tiny little pieces. I tried to calm myself down before reaching Bella's house. I finally achieve some semblance of calm, when I pull into Bella's driveway. I take one more calming breath before exiting my car and head toward her house. When I knock on the door Bella opens it with a big smile on her face.

"Jacob I'm so glad you're here." She says as she wraps her arms around my waist. "Come in there's someone I'd like you to meet." She pulls me into the living room where Charlie was sitting on the sofa talking to some guy I'd never seen before.

"Hey Jake" Charlie called over his shoulder. The guy turned to look at us, and swiftly he got up to make his way toward us.

"Jake, I'd like you to meet my cousin Aiden, Aiden this is my best friend Jacob" Bella said with a smile. Aiden held out his hand and I took it firmly. The moment our hands met I knew something was wrong. My wolf senses were going crazy; it didn't like this man at all, and neither did I.

**Thank you Mistress0fCeremony for making the correction on my story. So I hope you like it. If you confused on how Aiden is Bella's cousin , I'm going explain in the next chapter. What do you think going to happen next? How is Leah going to react when she fines out about Aiden? How do you think Jacob is going to react when he fines the truth behind Aiden. Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

"How to have an Affair "

Jacob's POV

"Hey Bella what state is your cousin from, again" I ask her? All the while never taking my eyes off of Aiden. Something about this guy irritates me to no end. "He's from Texas. His mother Anthea was my mom's best friend in high school and when we moved to Phoenix she came with us. Anthea and his father Victor were having problems at the time; so they moved in with us for a few months before they were able to work things out." At that moment Aiden stood up from the sofa and walked toward us. I had to swallow the growl that was trying to escape my chest.

"Hey Bella, I should head on out I have to meet someone soon," he said with a smile that I just wanted to wipe off his face.

"Whoa are you going to meet your new girlfriend," Bella teased suggestively waggling her eyebrows.

"I sure hope so." Aidan said with a determined look on his face.

"Well she must pretty amazing for you to say it like that, I hope you get the girl." Bella wrapped her arms around his waist to give him a goodbye hug. Upon letting go of Bella he looks at me.

"It was nice meeting you Jacob. I had to make sure the guy my cousins' dating is treating her right. You understand?" With a final wave he walked out the door. Neither Bella nor I correct his false impression and for that I felt extremely guilty…..

Leah's POV

I was already at the theater by the time Aiden pulled up. He got out of his car and sprinted towards me . Every time I see him, he just gets better looking by the day.

"Hey Leah I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long? "He sounded worried and I thought it was cute. I remember when Jacob and I were still planning our wedding, he was supposed to meet me at the bakery for cake tasting, he showed up three hours late. And when asked where the hell he had been, he simply responded "busy". To say I was beyond pissed was the understatement of the century; I even gave him a black eye. Needless to say after my angry outburst, Jake has not found himself "busy" since.

"No I just got here." I said with a smile.

"Ok good and by the way you look stunning today." This guy sure knew how to

make a girl feel good about herself.

"Thank you and you look great too"

"Only because you're with me, shall we go in." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the ticket booth. We decided to see the Lion King in 3D. I never had so much fun at movie ever. Aiden and I sung all the songs and even got a few kids to join in with us. After the movie Aiden walked me to my car, his arm locked around my waist in a vice grip holding me to his side.

"I really had a great time tonight." I said as I turned so I could face him.

"Me too beautiful" He says while pulling me towards him, to close the distance my turning had placed between us. I didn't fight him like I knew I should. So when he slowly brought his lips to mine, I melted. The kiss was soft and sweet nothing like Jacob and I which always seemed like it was forced. When we pulled apart my face was on fire.

"Goodnight Leah" Aiden said before he placed one more small peck on my lips. Walking away he had a new swag in his step, and looked extremely confident. This was a huge change from when the date began. I laughed, while shaking my head at his antics as I got into my car. The whole drive home I was smiling ear to ear. Nothing could upset or put me in bad mood. Even when I pulled into my driveway and saw Bella's old beat up truck sitting there. I just got out my car and walked into the house. Bella and Jacob were playing WII bowling.

"Hey guys," I said as I passed them. They looked at each other as if I had lost my mind. Neither of them spoke but continued to stare at me awestricken. Realizing there would be no return greeting; I shrugged and walked into the kitchen to make me something to eat. For some reason Jacob and Bella felt compelled to follow me, ignoring their intrusion on my meal, I sat at the table with my sandwich and began to chow down. I didn't notice when Jacob pulled up a chair on the side of me or when Bella pulled one up on the other side of him. They both had plates of food in front of them, yet neither seemed interested in eating, but instead centered their intense gaze on my eating form. We sat in silence until my phone started going off. When I looked at the screen I smiled.

"Hey beautiful just wanted make sure you made it home safe." I felt my face

get warm.

"Yes I did. How about you?" I text back.

"Yes ma'am. I can't stop thinking about our date." This time my face got red.

I looked up to see Jacob staring at me. I ignored him.

"Me either." I happily responded

"I keep thinking about our kiss. I can't wait to do that again and again."

Forgetting my captive audience, I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my

mouth. I look up just in time to catch Jacob trying to look at the screen of my phone. In an evasive maneuver I pull it closer to my body so he can't see a thing. Once he realizes that I won't allow him to invade my privacy, like he just invaded my personal space, he leans away from me. Folding his arms across his chest, he begins to glare. I roll my eyes in response to his spoiled brat routine and get up from the table to place my plate in sink.

"Well kids y'all have fun. Don't stay up too late." I throw them a smile before walking upstairs. I hear the growls rumbling in Jacob's chest as I close the door. I look at my phone and look at the last message Aiden sent me and reply.

"Me either"

**I want to give a big thanks to Mistress0fCeremony for helping me with my story. So what do you guys think. Do you think Leah is being fair? How do you think Jacob going to react? And don't you just want to push Bella out the chair :). Please comment tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Rule Number 4

When having sex with your spouse, try to focus, focus and focus. That means less chance of you calling your spouse, your new lover's name. And do try to minimize the rough sex with your new lover if it leaves marks. That means love-bites or hickeys are a no-no.

Leah's POV

My life has changed so much since Aiden came into it. I find myself smiling a lot more than I used to. Everyone has noticed the change in me including Jacob. For the last three weeks Jake has been up my ass; always asking where I'm going and who I was going to meet. I just tell him to go fuck himself and walk out the door. I haven't slept with him since that night he had me bent over our sofa, and I could tell he was becoming frustrated. I personally could care less, now he had a small taste of what my year has felt like. Constantly wanting his attention while endlessly being undervalued. I was currently lying in bed with his most prized appendage poking me in my ass, making me astutely aware of its desire for my attention.

"Leah" Jacob breathed into my neck, his hands running up and down the length of my body. I guess that was his way of letting me know he was in the mood. And as usual I wasn't.

"Jacob stop I'm trying to sleep" I really needed to sleep-in this morning, Aiden and I had stayed up late last night watching movies at his house.

"Come on Leah we haven't done anything in forever." He whined like a spoiled child.

"Jacob leave me alone." I demand, as I shove him back with my shoulder. He huffs falling back to the bed. After a few seconds the bed shifts again as he gets up, to start his day I assume. Thinking his destination is the shower to cool himself down, I snuggle back under the covers to continue my sleepy time, until the sound of an ear shattering crash, informs me otherwise. I turn around to see Jacob standing over our newly broken lamp.

"What the hell Jacob," I screech.

"Who is he," Jacob growls?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you talking about "I feign ignorance?

"The guy you've been spreading your legs for, the guy you've been fucking behind my back. "He says threw his clenched teeth. I lay there completely in shock. I had been hanging out with Aiden a lot, I'll admit, but that didn't mean I'd slept with him. I was so angry at his insinuation that I didn't even dignify his question with a response. Swiftly realizing that my slumber was officially over, I got out of the bed; walk around him to my closet, grab a pair of sweats and a lose t-shirt to slip on and proceed to leave him alone to continue his tantrum. Just as I'm about to walk out the bedroom door, Jacob grabs my arm spinning me around to face him. Contrite he asks, "Where are you going," as his voice softens?

"Let me go Jacob" I whisper. Not really wanting to fight with him, but here lately that seeming to be all we do. And frankly, I was tired of the drama, every time he gets mad he says the most horrible things.

"Leah I'm sorry." I scoff at his use of his famous line.

"I don't care Jacob all you do is hurt me, let me go" I insist while trying to escape his grip. I look up at his face, when he refuses to relinquish his hold. There's no longer a trace of his earlier anger, it has been replaced with an emotion I don't recognize, something I can't quite put my finger on.

"Leah," he stresses out my name. "I'm sorry," he repeatedly cries. Ugh, was that all he could say. He tried pulling me into a hug, but of course I refused to let him. He pulls back and intensely looks me in the eyes. My ambivalence to his apology must have triggered his latent possessive/dominant side again. And before I knew it, he was dragging me back me to our bed. It didn't take long for him to free me of my sweats and underwear. In one desperate motion he hitches my legs onto his shoulders, burying his face between my legs. I cried out loud when his mouth finds my clit sucking on it hard, the sensations sending shockwaves through my body. I grab him by his hair in an effort to pull him away; not wanting to go down that road of angry sex that never solves anything, but giving me good orgasms. Only to change course as waves of pleasure wash over me, clutching his head in my hands. I instead bring him closer; keeping him where my body wants him most.

I know you're probably judging me right now and that's OK. You're probably saying to yourself, "SHE IS WAY TOO EASY." I get it, trust me I do. But before you get out your pitch forks and burning crosses, consider that you were the one forced to spend a year having bad sex and absolutely NO cunnilingus attention whatsoever and then tell me how gung ho you'll be to turn it away. See my dilemma? So, choosing to fulfill my body's need, I surrender to his ministrations. He thrust two fingers into me heightening my desire and pushing me swiftly towards completion. Jacob sensing that my climax is near, begins thrusting his fingers faster, harder. The combination of his final suck to my c*lit, a swirl of his tongue, and the speed of his thrust, push me over the edge. With my eyes squeezed tightly together; I cum really hard moaning the name of the one man who has singularly captivated my thoughts for weeks.

"Aiddeeen!"

It took me a few seconds after my legs stopped shaking and my panting breaths evened out to realize what I've just done. While hoping against hope, Jacob didn't hear my slip up. Prying my eyes open, I venture a look down to my now rigid husband. Who's frozen in place, eyes blazing like the gates of hell, with his fingers still in my wet pussy. His mouth is hanging slightly open registering his complete and utter shock at this turn of events. He is totally pissed and all my mind can seem to coherently communicate in this absolute fuckery is, Uh-oh!

**I wanted thank my wonderful beta MistressOfCeremony for helping me improve my story. So what do you think? How is Leah going to get herself out of this one? What do you think Jacob going to do? Please comment and tell you what think. And also the story is in the middle of an rewrite, check out chapter one and two in tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

"How to have an affair "

I was so fucked. Jacob hadn't moved since my impromptu brain/mouth malfunction. He just sat there gazing at me. If looks could kill I would have been dead right about now. The only sounds filling our now silent bedroom were the growls emanating from his chest.

I was scared to make any sudden moves, but knew I couldn't sit there forever. Slowly I grabbed his wrist pulling his finger out of me. All the while he stared disbelievingly at my hand, like at any moment he would bite the offending member off. Gradually I pulled my legs away from his face causing him to growl louder, yet his body still seemed to be in a frozen stupor. I scooted back towards the headboard, bringing my legs together and slid off the side of the bed in the direction of my previously discarded clothes. Grabbing my sweats off the floor, while heading toward the door, I tried to make a smooth getaway. I had no idea where I was going to go. All I knew is that I had to get the hell out that house. Hell, really I should have been trying to figure out a way to get as far away from La Push as my bank account would allow. Because if I couldn't convince Jacob that my slip had been a mindless mistake and he realized that Aiden was a flesh and blood man, I had been spending all my free time with, then there would definitely be hell to pay. Visions of Jake out scouring the state for every guy unlucky enough to be named Aiden flashed across my mind. I could easily envision the subsequent news headlines:

GIANT WOLF TERRORIZES THE WASHINGTON AREA!

STATE GRIPPED WITH FEAR!

Now I'll be the first to admit, that I often take for granted that given the right set of circumstances my husband can be a pretty lethal dude, but trust me this moment was not one of those times. I was no fool and this situation could turn fatal at the drop of a dime. Of course I wasn't worried about me, I'm brilliantly BADASS, if I do say so myself, but Aiden was human, thus unequivocally no match for my Alpha Wolf.

I inched the door open too afraid to look back and see the damage my foolish slip up had wrought on my husband. I could only imagine the thoughts running through his head at that moment. The feelings of shock, frustration, the insecurities that such a senseless comment could wreak in an otherwise secure individual, because let's face it, I had been there. Jacob had called out Bella Swan's name, in moments of passion, enough times during our short marriage that I'd just assume call myself Bella than wait for him to come out of his fantasies long enough to realize that was not my name. But with those memories also came the knife to my heart that each of those incidents had caused. And that kind of pain I wouldn't wish on my own worst enemy, let alone my husband.

I could see so clearly in that instant how my quest for some type of happiness was infinitesimally turning me as callous as Jake. And though I couldn't find it in me to fully regret my newfound friendship with Aiden, it did garner food for thought. Lost in my epiphany I failed to notice my husband's predatory stalking of me until the door I was tugging on slammed shut.

As the crash of wood meeting wood resounded around the room, I spun around to face my seething husband. With my back against the door, I drop my sweats to the floor and press my palms gently to Jake's chest feeling his wildly beating heart.

"Jake c-calm down," I stutter out. My efforts to calm the situation only earn me another deep growl, as he roughly grabs my hips and pushes me against the door. I try to push him away but he grabs my wrist in one of his massive hands, pinning them above my head. Burying his face in my neck, he takes a deep breath inhaling my scent. I shiver in response. He pulls back so he can see my face. His eyes are pitch black. His wolf was in full control now.

"Leah" he breaths out as he leans in for another sniff, running his nose up and down the side of my neck.

"Mine," he growls as he reaches under my shirt palming my breast with his free hand. Massaging it intensely, as his thumb grazed my nipple to a pebbled peak.

"Jacob," I groan. As I anticipate another round of angry sex, I feel his body press mine more firmly against the door. I realize suddenly that there is something different about Jake's actions verses our most recent encounter. I can feel his need to possess me, as the force of his desire envelopes the both of us, but there is an unhurried quality to his actions. His need to dominate me is still there, but his languid movements' belays his desire that, at the end of this, there be no doubt in his mind or mine that I belong to him. And for the life of me I can't escape how he makes my body feel. He bends his head down to take my hardened nipple in his month sucking on it hard through my shirt. In response my back rises off the door bringing me closer to him.

Before I could get the next moan out of my mouth, Jacob's dragging me back to our bed. Unceremoniously he tosses me on the bed. Covering my body with his, he seeks to remove all barriers between us. Grabbing the hem of my t-shirt in his hands, while exerting little strength, he rips the shirt in two. Once the offending material has been removed he quickly goes back to worshipping my breast with his tongue. While his lips are furiously at work, he nudges my legs apart with his massive thigh. Grinding against my moist core with his cock, I moan at the sensations his actions cause. Lifting my hips in invitation all thoughts of teasing cease. In one quick motion Jacob thrusts into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. Detaching his mouth from her breast Jacob captures her lips in a searing kiss. As there tongues tangle for dominance, Jacobs pace increases. Leah breathless from the kiss and the new grueling urgency Jacob has set, breaks the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her chest. The incoherent growls coming from his chest soon become a mantra of her name "Leah, Leah, Leah…" overpowering her screams as he pounds into her like there's no tomorrow. Her nails dig into his back drawing blood but neither of them care as the weight of his body presses more firmly onto hers. Jacob suddenly pulls out of her tight grasp and moist center, immediately she begins to protest until she realizes that he is not going to leave her wanting, but instead is changing their position. Flipping her on her hands and knees, he thrust back into her and continues his primal possession. Leah draws in a deep breath as she nears the edge of complete bliss.

"Mine "Jacob growls again loudly. His grip tightening on her waist as his pace gets even more frantic.

Leah's arms give out causing her to fall face forward onto the bed.

"Jacob," she moans. Bucking against him, she cums finally, causing him to growl and cum with her.

"Shit "Jacob grunts as he falls on top of her. They lay there in there post coital bliss trying to catch their breath. Finally Jacob rolls to his side, pulling Leah so she can face him.

"Leah?" Jacob whispers as his hand brushes along her back uncertainly, while the other hand smoothes the sweat matted hair off her forehead. Something he'd never done nor with such affection.

"Yes Jake" I respond.

"Did I hurt you," he asks quietly?

"No you didn't "I say quickly. Surprised by how much he seems to care.

"Are you sure?" He presses.

"Yes, I'm sure Jacob." We lay there chest to chest just breathing in each others scent, in silence for a few minutes. I felt myself start to drift off to sleep, when Jacob stirred next to me.

"Leah can I ask you question?" I stiffen, having momentarily forgotten the cause for our sexual interlude. Here it comes. He pauses before he speaks.

"Who's Aiden?"

"He's no one Jacob" I could feel the beginning of a growl rumbling in his chest.

"He has to be someone. For you to call out his name." He responds disbelievingly.

"Really Jacob he's no one. I saw a guy on TV his name was Aiden and he was hot." I shrug nonchalantly, in hopes that he will except my answer and let the matter drop.

Now even I thought that was a dumb ass excuse. But what can I say, tight spot here people, this is me grasping at straws.

He sighs dejectedly. "Are things that bad that you have to think of other guys when we have sex?"

Not knowing how to order my thoughts into a coherent flow without hurting his feelings, I pause deliberately, hoping my non-answer would be an answer in and of itself. Just when the silence becomes almost unbearable, the doorbell rings. I quickly untangle myself from Jacob and get off the bed. I grab my robe off the chair next to the door and race to the living room. I open the door and immediately frown.

"What are you doing here?" I demand, as I try to control my anger.

"Leah we need to talk"

**First I want to thank my wonderful beta MistressOfCeremony . She has truly improve my story for you guys. So what did you think? What do you think Jacob going to do next? What is Leah going to do with Aiden? and who's at the door? Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

How to have an Affair

Samuel fucking Uley, bane of my existence and all around pain in the ass was standing at my door. Sam, the embodiment of all that was wrong in my life, had the audacity to be disturbing my peace. The irony of my current life situation was not lost on me. A husband obsessed with his best friend, in my bedroom seething and hurt because I called out the name of another man in our bed, and my scumbag ex, who cheated on me with my cousin and then best friend Emily, at my front door. Oh love was in the air, alright. And the men in my life were feeling the effects and falling under its spell. Only problem, they were in love, just not with me. That is until today. Till today, all except Aiden seemed to be immune to me, yet when it came to him, I had no right accepting anything he was offering. So to say that I was pissed at seeing Sam's smug, arrogant, self-righteous mug is putting it mildly. At that moment it took all of my strength not to go nuclear on his ass for his past betrayal, but that would not get me what I wanted the most. No matter how large or small the can of whoop ass, I wanted to open on him it would never be enough retribution for all I had to endure since he so thoughtlessly cast me aside to pursue his one true love Emily. (Insert gag right here.) Loosing him had crippled me emotionally, made me question myself worth, and got me reprimanded by the elder's council for my refusal to be the other alpha's conciliation prize. Only to still be forced into a quickie loveless marriage; I was informed that I had no right to be angry, hurt, or seek payback. All because their union was the result of some cosmic mumbo jumbo, written in the stars bullshit, called imprinting. Imprinting had robbed me of my expected happily ever after. I'd had no other choice but to take option number two, Jacob Black, the remaining alpha, thus creating an Alpha Pair or be ostracized by the council and all reservation inhabitants.. And you know how well that's turned out.

Now here he was at my door glaring at me like I'd done something wrong pissing me off even more.

"What the hell do you want?" I said as low as I could not wanting Jacob to come out and cause a scene.

"We need to talk Leah." He said while grinding his teeth.

"About?" I say, folding my arms across my chest.

"First, do you two mind keeping the noises down I can hear you all the way at my house?"

What? In the last thirty minutes, I just had two of the best orgasms since the beginning of my albatross of a marriage and he wanted me to keep that shit to myself? Hell, if I were being honest, they were the best orgasms of my life, so I wouldn't care if they heard me in Mexico. Leah Clearwater-Black just got off twice in a matter of minutes after a year of being unfulfilled, so fuck being quiet.

I'd been quiet for a year and it had gotten me no where. So if loud, wild, and rough would have me seeing God and speaking in tongues on a daily basis, then that's what I was going to do. And nobody was going to put a stop to it, especially not Sam Uley. Who the hell does he think he is? His best bet would be to have a sign made up and start charging admission to the show, if he couldn't deal with the noise level. Cause trusts me on this, if I could get it, like Jake's been giving it lately, everyday? Then I damn sure will and the rest of the reservation will just have to deal.

"Excuse me? The last time I checked you aren't my alpha or my husband. Hell the mail man holds a higher importance on this rez than you do. You can't tell me what to do anymore," I sneer.

I can see Sam's hands fist tightly as he tries to control his temper. I knew I wasn't helping him to keep a level head, but he has always brought out the worst in me.

"Leah I didn't come here to fight. So let me try another way. Leah, can you and your husband please keep the noise level down?" Sam pleaded.

A devious smile suddenly spread across my face.

"I'll try Sam but I can't make any promises. Jacob sure knows how to keep me screaming, which is something you could never do." This time Sam actually growled at me and I outright laughed in response.

"Leah" he says through clinched teeth.

"What? You've had your say Sam, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go back in my house and finish having sexy time with my husband." Smiling I turn to step back through the threshold of my house, when a hot hand darts out, grabbing my arm, dragging me further out on to the porch. Fighting to retain my tenuous control I take a deep breath before addressing his disrespectful actions.

"Sam," I say slowly as if speaking to a very small child. "You have two seconds to let me go, before I end your chances of ever having children." Gauging the lethal lilt to my words, Sam drops my arm immediately.

"Leah I wasn't finished talking to you." He said in his defense.

"What now? You're really getting on my nerves and I'm beginning to lose my patience." He huffs in response but delves right to the heart of the matter.

"Are you still seeing that guy that I saw you with the other night?" I freeze because now I know I have to nip this in the bud. After just narrowly escaping a confrontation with Jacob prior to Sam's arrival; the very idea of me with another man, possibly reaching Jake's ears could have all hell breaking loose. "Sam I'm going say this one time and one time only, stay the fuck out of my business. It's of no concern to you who I see." I growl.

"Leah I'm just trying to keep you faithful to your husband," I had to laugh at his statement.

"Sam what do you know about being faithful? You didn't even break up with me before you were sticking your dick in my cousin." His eyes widened as the words left my lips.

"Leah…I…So…"

"What Sam? Surely you weren't under the impression that I didn't know your secret? Agent 007 you are not. I've always known you were a coward and a cheat, who hid behind imprinting to cover your inability to be faithful. You need to leave Sam. Go back to your bitch of a wife and leave me alone." Sam didn't even reply before he turned around and headed in the direction of his house.

With a sigh I turned and head back into the house. I went back to find Jacob putting on a new pair of shorts, his hair was wet meaning he'd just gotten out of the shower. Turning he looks at me.

"Who was at the door?"

"Sam" Jacob let out small growl.

"What did he want?"

"To tell us to be quiet "I said with a smirk.

"Us?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. "I wasn't the one screaming" He said with a smile on his face as he moved towards me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into his hard body. We stood there locked in our heated, wordless exchange. Lost in each others eyes. It was like I was under a spell that I couldn't escape from. And by the look of it, Jacob was too.

"Leah "He whispered softly.

"Yeah Jake" I said in the same tone.

"You never answered my question." For some reason, here in this moment I couldn't lie to him. But just when I was about to respond the doorbell rang again.

"What? This has to stop. Who is at the door now? It better not be Sam again." I huff.

Jacob sighs, releasing my hips. He takes a step back and a look of uncertainty crosses his face. "Um, it's Bella." Huh? I arch by eyebrow as if to say what the fuck do you mean its Bella? Jacob quickly assesses my unspoken question and tries to assuage my mounting anger.

"Leah wait before you get mad. Let me explain. Bella and I made plans the other day to have a best friend movie day. With all that's been going on this morning I totally forgot she was coming." He rambled out quickly. Before I could respond he continued his verbal diarrhea. "While you were answering the door I checked my phone and had a text from her reminding me what today was and that she was on her way. If I had remembered this morning I would have called her to reschedule." By this time he is fidgeting and running his fingers through his hair. Wow, what a difference a day makes. Jake would have cancelled on Bella, if he'd even remembered she was coming? Where did my insensitive, obtuse husband go? And who was this Jake now standing in front of me?

"Please don't be mad. If you want I can still send her away and reschedule. She'll understand. Shit were still newlyweds, we need our alone time." He said with that sexy smirk I was growing to love. I could see his excitement building at the prospect of resuming our morning activity.

And as tempting as that was to finally have my husband choose my company over Bella's, thoughts of the bullet I had just dodged ran through my head. Yeah we would probably resume our sexy time, but he would most likely also want to continue our discussion and with him looking at me so earnestly I would have confessed to killing Jimmy Hoffa if asked. So instead I encouraged him to keep his best friend day date, to his great disappointment and prayed emphatically that this would not be the last time I saw this side of my husband. Reluctantly he headed out of our room to answer the front door, but not before leaving a searing kiss on my lips that had me panting and regretting my decision to forgo telling Bella to be gone. I started to follow behind Jake and tell him I'd changed my mind, but hearing the feminine voice of my husband's best friend, I quickly changed course. I decided instead to go take a shower, after two rounds of sex I was starting to reek. After my shower, I find a light purple sundress and slip it on. I put my hair up in a messy bun and head to the living room. Jacob and Bella were sitting on the couch, bowls of popcorn and glasses of soda littered the coffee table in anticipation of the subsequent movie to follow. I grab my keys off the kitchen counter before heading for the door. I may not have objected to Bella's presence, but that doesn't mean that I want to sit and watch the two besties interact.

"Leah" Jacob called my name before I could even turn the door knob.

"What Jacob," I say softly?

"Where are you going? I was hoping you would join us." I turn around to see him standing in front of me. What was he trying to do to me? I couldn't take all of this thoughtful consideration in one day, after a year of his indifference. He had never invited me to crash one of their day dates. As evident by the surprised look on Bella's face at his words.

"I'm going to meet up with a friend Jake," I say sweetly.

"Oh, okay how long are you going to be out?" I could see confusion creasing his brow, since this is the first time I was mentioning these plans.

"I don't know Jacob" He sighs not wanting to show his mounting frustration at not being able to question me further because of Bella watching our discourse. Nosey bitch.

"Can you at least call me later so I know that you are okay?" He relents.

"Sure Jake" I say. Before I can lose my nerve I reach up grabbing the back of his neck and pull him down for another hot kiss. Yeah, I may be leaving my husband with this pariah, but I'll be damned if I do that without marking my territory. Pulling back from the kiss I look up into Jake's eyes to see that possessive fire burning in his darkened irises. He looks dazed and content with my new favorite smile gracing his lips. His wolf must be dancing a jig right now. I lean in and hug him quickly shooting a look to Bella over his shoulder that says "BACK OFF BITCH, HE IS MINE!" She huffs slightly at my display, but I ignore it.

All that matters to me in this moment is that my message has been received loud and clear. Placing one more kiss to Jake's neck right underneath his ear, I release him, tell him to enjoy his afternoon, turn and walk out the door.

I get in my car and text Aiden that I was coming over. The whole ride I kept thinking about Jacob. I was so confused I didn't know what to do anymore. Something had shifted between us today. I was unsure if it would last, but god how I wanted it too. I made it to Aiden's house in less than thirty minutes. I didn't even have to knock, he opened the door as soon as he heard my car pull into the driveway.

"Hey beautiful," he says with that smile that used to melt my heart.

"Hey yourself, how has your day been going so far?"

"Great now that you are here. I have a surprise for you"

"You do?"

"Why don't you come inside and see" I step inside and my eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

T**hank you MistressOfCeremony for helping write my story. She is the best beta in the world :). Awww Jacob and Leah are so cute, but don't get use to it . Let's just say things are about to really bad before they start getting good. _The calming before the storm you should say_ . I hope you enjoy. What do you think going happen with Leah and Aiden or Jacob and Bella? I think I'm going write the next chapter and Jacob pov or even Aiden . Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"How to have an Affair "

Jacob POV

I know our marriage is not perfect any blind man could see that. But for Leah to call another man's name out, while I'm going down on her was unscrupulous. I was pissed beyond belief. Who was this asshole? I wondered if he had ever touched her as intimately as I had. The very thought of another mans hands on Leah, drove me insane. SHE WAS MINE. I pounded into her again and again leaving no doubt of that very fact. I know she thinks I don't care about her, but I really do.

There was only one problem, Bella. I still felt responsible for her because I knew what a great sacrifice she would have to make to be with her bloodsucker. She's my best friend, and soon she was going to marry that cold one and then I'd lose her forever. I'm just trying to spend as much time as I can with her before the inevitable happens. Was that a crime? I felt so torn. I know what my spending time with Bella is doing to Leah, and that's not fair, but it's something I have to do.

But watching Leah walk out the door, I can't fight the feeling that I might be losing her. And that was causing a great pang to arise in my chest. If Leah left me could I really fault her? She had already been here and done this with Sam. So she knew what it felt like to be second best. And even though I had spent the majority of our short marriage reaffirming those feelings of insecurity, that couldn't be farther from the way I was feeling right now. My mind and my heart were changing. The tug of war that I had been in since Edward's return had diminished. When, I can't say but here in this moment I could clearly see where my path lay in life. All of the pieces were finally in place and I could invision what truly mattered. Yes, Bella was my best friend and once thought to be the love of my life, but no longer. That part of me was now being filled by my beautiful, strong, fiercely independent wife. And I couldn't be more ecstatic. The only problem now was proving this not only to Leah, but to the rest of the world.

"Jacob are you okay?" I turn around and see Bella sitting on the sofa waiting for me. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realize I was still standing at the door.

"Yeah I'm fine Bells" I take a seat next to her as she turns on the movie. I can't even tell you what movie was on because my mind was only on Leah. Where was she? Who was she with? After about my tenth time checking my phone, Bella paused the movie and turns to me.

"Jacob what's wrong?" She asks sounding very annoyed.

"Nothing just worrying about Leah."

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself," she spat. I had to contain the growl that wanted to escape my chest.

"She's my wife, Bella of course I'm going to worry about her."

"Jacob I don't know why you married her in the first place. Everyone knows she still obsessed with Sam." This time I actually do growl. I didn't know Bella could be so nasty. Bella seemed to be taken back by my reaction, and she immediately tried to back peddle, but I cut her off.

"You know nothing about her," I growl.

"Jacob I..I…I," she stutters.

"Let's Just watch the movie okay" I reach for the remote on the table and turn the movie back to the mindless program. All the while Bella's words run through my head. Making me wish all the more that Leah was here with me instead of Bella. Man I miss my wife.

Aiden POV

I watched her getting out her car looking more beautiful than ever. I can't believe someone as beautiful as Leah is actually giving me the time of day.

Leah is everything I could ask for in a girlfriend. That's probably the reason why I've fallen for her so quickly. I didn't even bother waiting for her to knock on the door. I was too excited. I pulled her into a tight hug. She was so warm, one of the many things I love about her.

"Hey beautiful,"

"Hey yourself, how has your day been going so far?"

"Great now that you are here. I have a surprise for you"

"You do?"

"Why don't you come inside and see," I grab her hand and lead her inside. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I see her eyes widen. I just spent the last two hours making a romantic dinner for two. The lights were dimmed except for the candles I had placed all around the apartment. Soft jazz played in the back ground and on the table sat two dozen pink roses.

"Aiden it's beautiful." She smiles at me.

"Nothing compares to you. Come on have a seat at the table. "

"Okay"

"Hope you like baked ziti." I took the pan out and start preparing our plates. By the way she quickly finishes her plate it's pretty safe to say she liked it.

"Leah" I called her name softly. She looks up from her plate and smiles at me.

"Yeah Aiden?" She says.

"I want to ask you question."

"Okay."

"We've been talking for a couple weeks now. And I really like getting to know you. You are beautiful and everything I want in a partner. I know it seems soon but I really like you Leah. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, would you like to be my girlfriend?" There I said it.

"Ummm, Aiden" she begin to say.

Leah POV

Oh shit!

**Thank you once again MistressOfCeremony for doing an amazing job on my story.I hope everyone had a wonder and safe Thanksgiving . So what did you guys think ? What do you think Leah going to say? I know you guys probably thinking things are getting better but I told you this is just beginning. Let's just say you probably going hate me after the next chapter :). Thank you so much for reading. P.S Chapter 3 has been reloaded so check out please**


	15. Chapter 15

"How to have an Affair "

Leah's POV

I sit there like an idiot. I didn't know what to say. How did I let things get this far, I was married for fucks sake? I shouldn't have let it get to this point, but every time Aiden looks at me, I feel my heart melt. He made me feel special in so many ways. In Aiden's eyes, I was the most beautiful women in the world. What girl wouldn't fall for someone like him? The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. But I had a feeling no matter what my answer to his question; he was still going to end up hurt.

"Aiden "I said softly. His smile completely dropped, as if he knew what I was about to say. "Aiden you are really a great guy. I've loved getting to know you over the past couple of weeks. I haven't had this much fun in a long time, but things are moving too fast."

"Leah I understand," he said sounding defeated and making me feel like a pile of shit.

"Aiden I'm so sorry. I don't want you to hate me." Before I could stop it a single tear fell down my face. I didn't want to lose him. Call me selfish, if you want, but I just couldn't let him go. Aiden was out of his seat in the next second; he gently wrapped his arms around me and brought my head to his chest.

"Leah please don't cry. I could never hate you no matter what happens between us. I understand if you are not ready for a relationship and I respect that." After that the smile returned to his face. "So come on, put a smile on that pretty face," and with that my heart melted all over again. "Let's finish up dinner so we can watch a movie." I nodded and he went back to his seat. The rest of the dinner went great; we talked about our childhoods and families. When we finished dinner, he escorted me into the living room and picked out a movie. We watched The Notebook one of Aiden's favorite movie and secretly mines as well. I couldn't help but recognize how romantic this night was turning. After the movie I quickly got up before I could do anything stupid.

"You're leaving so soon," Aiden asked sadly?

"Yeah I have to get up early tomorrow," I lied but he seemed to believe me.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," I smiled warmly at him.

"You don't have to thank me. You are worth it and so much more." He pulled me in to a warm hug. Leaning in he placed a kiss on my cheek, before walking me to my car. Riding home there were so many scenarios going through my head. I knew I did the right thing, not saying yes to Aiden, but the uncertainty of where we would go from here still haunted my thoughts. I pulled into my driveway and saw that Bella's truck was still there. Bitch. I grabbed my bag and headed toward the house. When I opened the door I was met with a scene that had me frozen where I stood. On my sofa sat my husband straddled by Bella Swan, in the middle of what looked like a heavy make out session. I could already feel the tears in my eyes ready to spill over.

"Jacob" I whispered loud enough for both of them hear and break away.

"Leah it's not what it looks like," I couldn't believe the audacity of him throwing me the number one line that every man uses when he's been caught cheating. Bella had fled to a back corner looking terrified.

"It's exactly what it looks like Jacob; I can't believe you would do this to me." I ran toward our room, Jacob was right behind me trying to explain away, something unexplainable, especially since I had viewed it with my own eyes. No, no excuse was going to get him out of this. I struggled to keep my face composed. He could keep his sad explanations and fuck his sorriness. I didn't want his excuses.

"Leah please let me explain" He begged.

"There's nothing to explain Jacob," I said while grabbing suitcases from under the bed. I went to our closet and started pulling out all my things.

"What are you doing Leah?" He asked quietly.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving so you can be with your slut, I wouldn't want something as trivial as you having a wife to stand in the way of true love" I went to my dresser and pulled out all my underclothes and gathered my accessories from on top, packing as much I could fit in my two little suitcases. I went into the bathroom and collected all of my toiletries, once the task of packing was complete; I headed for the door hoping for a quick getaway. Before I could make it, Jacob became frenzied in his attempt to pull the suitcases out my of hands. But I was equally determined to leave and no amount of begging or pleading would sway me. "STOP," I screamed. He immediately released my bags. Lifting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Leap please don't leave me. Just give me the opportunity to tell you what happened." I looked up at him incredulously. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red showing the telltale signs of the torrent of tears waiting to be shed. But I was numb. Upon seeing there passionate clinch I instantly wanted to cry, but somewhere amongst the packing all those tears fighting to get out dried up. It was like my mind and body had disconnected from each other. Oh the pain was still there, rallying desperately to be expressed but my mind refused to give a physical release to my emotional wounds. But I knew if he started with the waterworks I would be hard pressed to keep my composure. So I diverted his breakdown and my own with a rhetorical question.

"Why should I stay Jacob it's not like you want to be with me? I just caught you tongue fucking Bella on our sofa. I can't decide what hurts worst, you doing this or when you call her name out when we have sex." Jacob's eyes widened at my words.

"Leah I never…. I'm so sorry Leah," he cried. He tried to touch me but I jerk my arm away.

"I'm tired of this shit. I can't do this anymore." I pulled my wedding ring off my finger and handed it to Jacob. He didn't take it so I let it fall to the ground in front of him. "Goodbye Jacob." I said pushing past his hulking form to exit my home for the last time. As I crossed over the threshold, I heard a thump and turned around to see Jacob on his knees shaking. At first I thought he was on the verge of phasing, but then a heart wrenching sob escaped his chest.

"Leah please don't leave me." He begged again. But it wasn't going to work. Not this time. I walked out the door shutting the book on a crying Jacob Black.

**Big thanks to my wonderful beta MistressOfCeremony for her amazing job she have done with my story. I told you were going to hate me after this chapter but I did give you a fair warning lol. What do you think going to happen next? Is this end of Blackwater forever? What about Leah and Aiden? Is she ever going to tell him she's marry? and what about Bella and Edward? the next chapter will be and Jacob and maybe Bella point of view . Thank you for taking the time reading and reviewing my story :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"How to have an Affair "

Jacob's POV

She's gone; I can't believe this is happening. What went wrong? I was going to kill Bella for this. It's all her fault that my wife was now gone. I'd spent all this time chasing Bella and when I finally let go of that fantasy, I lose my wife. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Bella for this cluster fuck of events. I had been sitting on the sofa minding my own business, listening to, but not intently watching, yet another mindless movie. Avoiding any further conversations concerning my wife, since I was still kind of pissed at Bella for what she said about Leah earlier. Leah. That's all my brain seemed to have room for at the moment. Wondering what she was doing, who she was with, and most importantly when would she be back in my arms again. My mind wasn't really into this "best friend day" anymore, hell I didn't even know what movie was playing, and I was still anticipating Leah's call. Bella suddenly turned down the volume on the television and turns towards me.

"Jacob I'm really sorry for earlier," she says softly.

"It's okay Bells." I notice how nervous she looks all of a sudden "What's wrong Bella?"

"I have something to tell you Jacob," she replies after taking a deep breath.

"What is it Bells?"

"I'm moving the wedding day up to next month." Well I wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. She was becoming a blood sucker in a month and there was nothing I could do about it.

"What the hell Bella? Why?" I shouted. I had fought for her humanity for so long, but she was still determined to throw her life away.

"Because Jacob I love him, So there's no point in waiting until my birthday six months from now. Delaying the wedding will change nothing."

"So that's it you're really becoming a blood sucker?" I said while folding my arms across my chest.

"Jacob it doesn't have to be like this we can still be best friends."

"You know we can't. Once he changes you, you will be my enemy." I growl to her. She just looks at me with those brown eyes I used to love so much. I knew this could be the last time I would ever see them.

"How can you say that Jacob, I'm your best friend," she cried.

"It's just the way things are Bells."

"I thought you loved me or have you forgotten about me since you married Leah?"

She asked quietly. Wow this girl was something else. Here I was married for over a year and she was on the verge of getting married. Yet she was worried about whether or not I still loved her?

"Bella you know I will always love you. You're my Bells." At my words a smile brilliantly lit up her face. I sighed heavily and continued. "But I am not in love with you. I'm married to a wonderful woman. I've spent so much time chasing you that I almost lost sight of that fact. And I will no longer abandon her to make you happy or to ride to your rescue. I've been a horrible husband, Leah has done nothing to deserve the way I've been treating her over the last year. I won't let anything come between me and my wife ever again." I stated emphatically.

"So, what does this mean? You're going to just pretend I never existed?" She screamed in disbelief.

"Of course not! I'm going remember you, just how you are now. But my priority is to my wife and our family." At my declaration she starts to sob.

"I love you Jacob I really do, it's just I need Edward." She said in between her sobs.

"Bella your words are too late, too late. Now you love me? Besides, that is all irrelevant. I'm married and it's beyond time for me to start acting like it." I shook my head as the enormity of how much I could have lost if I hadn't woken up, slaps me in the face. Seeing my absolute sincerity, Bella stares at me in shock.

"I think I should go," she says while grabbing her bag.

"Okay "I reply not stopping her. Then she suddenly stops and looks at me.

"Before I go Jacob there's something I want to do." Before I could get another word out, her mouth was on top of mine. The shock causes me to fall back on the sofa. Bella, sensing my bewilderment, quickly straddles my waist all the while her lips never leave mine. I felt my wolf trying to claw his way out. He didn't like her on us one bit. And he and I were in total agreement on this issue. I was just about to shove her off, when I hear the voice of my wife call my name.

Bella quickly jumps off of my lap and scampers to a corner of the living room. I look at Leah's face full of hurt and anger.

"How could you Jacob?" she says as she turns toward our room with me following closely.

"Leah it's not what you think," I try to explain to her. I could hear the front door slam shut followed by the start of a truck engine. I guess Bella was smart to make her escape before Leah or I could get our hands on her. Flying past Leah I try to head her off at our bedroom door in an attempt to get her to listen to my side. But she adamantly refuses pushing past me. She immediately pulls out two suitcases and starts packing her things.

"Leah what are you doing?" I cry softly, my mind rejecting the idea that she is preparing to leave me.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving so you can be with your slut, I wouldn't want something as trivial as you having a wife to stand in the way of true love" she said through her teeth. I watch silently as she packs up her things.

I could feel the warm tears come down, desperation clawing at my soul. When she's finally done, she grabs her suit cases heading for the door. I couldn't just let her leave especially without knowing what really happened. I grabbed one of her suitcases trying to pull it out of her hand. We struggled for a second before she finally screams "STOP". I let go putting my hands up not wanting her on the defensive.

"Please don't leave me Leah Just give me the opportunity to tell you what happened." I pleaded with her.

"Why should I stay Jacob it's not like you want to be with me? I just caught you tongue fucking Bella on our sofa. I can't decide what hurts worst, you doing this or when you call her name out when we have sex." I never would do something that low. But I know Leah would never lie about something that bad.

"Leah I never…. I'm so sorry Leah," I cried. I try to touch her and sooth away her hurt but she jerks her arm away.

"I'm tired of this shit. I can't do this anymore." I watch in a daze as she pulls off her wedding ring, handing it to me. I don't take it because taking it would make this all too real. I couldn't believe it had got to this point. When I didn't take it she lets it fall to the ground in front of me. "Goodbye Jacob." She says pushing past me to exit our home for what very well could be the last time. As she crosses over the threshold, I fall to my knees as pain like I've never felt shoots through my whole body. It didn't even hurt this much when Bella chose the Bloodsucker over me. Sobs wrack my body as the enormity of what I am losing envelops my mind. She turns toward me once more before walking out the door. Leaving me a broken man, crying his heart out.

**As always I want thank my beta Mistress0fCeremony for her wonderful job . I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought you would like to hear Jacob's side of the story. I think next chapter is going to have a little of Bella's point of view and maybe Edward's, someone is going to have to protect the human when the big bad wolf come for her lol. I notice I haven't include the rest of the pack in the story so far but they're are coming Seth who is going have a few thing to say to his Alpha . I hope you enjoy please comment and tell me what you think**


	17. Chapter 17

"How to have an Affair "

Leah's POV

I finally left him. Seeing him and the slut together was my breaking point. I thought things were different or least trying to get better. I guess old habits die hard. I was such a fool to think he would ever change. I was always going to be his second choice. The one he was forced to take since he could have the woman he truly wanted. Well now I had set him free. He could finally run to his precious Bella's open arms. Oh yeah he was crying now, but as soon as the shock wore off he'd be right back following Bella around like a lap dog. I gave it a day at the most before he realized that I had really done him a favor by leaving. Now I could also let go and move on with Aiden, at least with him, I'm his number one. I turned him down thinking there was a chance Jake and I could fix our marriage, but I guess I was wrong. I pulled into my mother's driveway with a sigh of relief. Right now I needed her more than anything. I got out of the car and made my way towards my childhood home. I knocked on the door and was greeted by mother.

"Mom," my voice came out as a whisper. My emotions finally got the best of me. The next sound that came out my mouth was a sob.

"Come here baby." Mom held her arms open and I immediately fell into them. Walking me towards the sofa, she urges me to have a seat. She grabs the blanket that was draped on the back of the sofa and wraps it around me. Slowly she rocks me from side to side, as I empty out my heart. After what seems like forever, I'm able to get control of myself. I unwrap from my mother's arms and sit up straight.

"Honey" my mother says finally breaking the silence.

"Come on Leah tell me what's going on." I look at my mom's face full of concern.

"I left Jacob" I say softly. Mom sat there dumbfounded at what I'd just declared. I was waiting for her to chew me out or lecture me about the value of marriage, but was extremely surprised at her next words. "This is my entire fault," she said with a sigh.

"What?" I said feeling confused. How the hell was me leaving my husband her fault?

"I should have never let you get married in the first place. Neither of you were ready for this marriage. I let those stupid old men convince me this was best for the tribe, and forgot about what was best for my daughter's happiness."

"I don't know what to do anymore mom." I cried.

"I know sweetie. But it's all going to get better soon."

"Mom I caught him with Bella." I suddenly blurted out. My mom's eyes widened.

"Well that changes everything; wait till I get my hands on that little bastard."

My mother said angrily which was funny because my mom never gets angry.

"Mom you can't kill the tribal leaders son," I replied stifling a laugh.

"Why can't I? If he has the nerve, to cheat on my daughter then he deserves what's coming to him. And Bella's engaged to marry that Cullen boy, how could she do such a thing? She swears up and down that she loves that bloodsucker but here she is with someone else's husband. I can't wait to tell Charlie." My mother growls threw her teeth.

"WHAT!" An angry voice said from behind us. We turn around to see a very livid Seth standing in the door way with his hands balled into fist. "Did you just say

Jacob cheated on Leah, Mom?" Mom gave him a small nod. "I knew something was up. When we would patrol he would always block his thoughts. I never thought he was cheating on my sister. I'm going kill that asshole" Seth screams and starts running toward the door.

"Wait Seth!"

"Why should I Leah? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go over there and rip his balls off and shove them down his throat." Seth growls.

"He's your Alpha. If you try and fight him, he will just command you to stop" Isay truthfully.

"He hurt you Leah."

"Nothing I haven't handled before." I respond in a matter of fact manner. Seth sighs and takes a seat next to me and mom. We all just sat there quietly, each person lost in their own thoughts. No one had a clue as to what should be said or done next.

Then my phone began to ring, causing all of us to jump in surprise, I pulled it out my pocket and looked at the screen. No big mystery here, it was Jacob. I hit ignore call, then I notice there was an unread text from Aiden. "Hey beautiful, you left so fast today that I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I hope I didn't freak you out with the whole asking you to be my girlfriend. I don't want to lose you as friend." Aiden. He was just what the doctor ordered. I had to see him. I needed to see him. At least I knew he only had eyes for me.

**Big thanks to my beta Mistress0fCeremony for helping me with my story. So what did you guys think? Do you want Leah to end up with Jacob or Aiden? The next chapter will be Seth's and Jacob's Pov. Do you think our favorite alpha is going fight hard to get his girl back? Keep reading you'll find out soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. **


	18. Chapter 18

"How to an Affair"

Seth's POV

I'm so tired of seeing her hurt, she didn't ask for any of this. She used to be a happy person who smiled; one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. Now she hardly ever smiles, and the light that was once in her eyes was completely extinguished. I knew she didn't want to marry Jacob, but because of my big ass mouth she got forced into a loveless marriage. After Leah left saying she was going for a drive to clear her head; I was all for going to kick my alpha slash brother-in-laws ass.

"Seth, where are you going?" My mother asked, as I was walking out the door.

"Mom you and I both know where I'm going." I said trying to hurry out the door before she could stop me.

"Seth you know I don't condone violence. I know he hurt your sister and as much I'd like to see him pay he's still your alpha. So try not to kill him please." She said with a small smile on her face. I nodded and stalked out the door.

It didn't take me long to get to Leah's house since I ran the whole way. I didn't even knock. I just let myself in. The first thing I noticed: the house was a complete mess. There was shit thrown everywhere. There were several holes in the wall where it appears someone, mostly likely Jacob, tried to punch his way through. There was a loud crash that came from the bedroom. I quickly ran toward the commotion. What I found was Jacob standing over his now broken dresser. One look at Jacob's face and you could clearly see he was pissed off.

"Jacob," I shouted, he turned and glared at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get out now!" He growled.

"No, not until I get some answers. How could you cheat on my sister Jacob? She trusted you. I trusted you. I trusted you to at least try and make my sister happy. I know she's not the boney ass girl you've been chasing, but she at least deserved some respect." I spat. "There were so many times she have could left and had any guy she wanted, but she chose to stay with you. How the hell are you going to lead a pack when you aren't even man enough to stay faithful to your mate?" I yell at him. In the next second I find myself being pushed up against a wall, feet dangling off the ground. I openly glare into Jacob's furious eyes staring back at me.

"Don't you think I know that? She was always too good for me and so far out of my league it wasn't even funny. I was just too blind to see it. I got her based on a technicality and it was the best thing that ever happened to me and now I may have lost her forever. So don't you stand here and lecture me like I'm some child. I know how lucky I am to have had her this long and if I have my way somehow I will be able to win her back." At those words all the fight seemed to go out of him, as he lowers me to the floor turning his back on me. "So shut the fuck up Seth, you think you know what went down, but you don't know anything." He says as if the conversation was over.

Did he honestly think he was going to get off that easy? HELL NO!

"Jake?" At my calling his name he turned in my direction and promptly met with my fist to his mouth. Blood began to ooze from the cut. "That's for cheating on my sister." I quickly follow that with another blow to his eye as he staggers back. "That was for disrespecting her, your vows, and this family. And this…" I did a speedy right and left jab combo to his mid-section. "… Is for making my sister cry." I finished him off with an upper cut to the chin. The force causing him to fall back into the already busted dresser.

"And as for your little speech you got one thing right, you don't deserve her. You never have and you never will." I said while dusting my hands off on my pants. I made sure to put some distance in between us. "You should be happy, you know." I watched as he dragged himself off the floor." You finally got your precious Bella Swan. Too bad my sister had to get caught in the crossfire. I'm just glad she's finally free of you and this farce of a marriage."

"Seth you need to leave," Jacob said low but deadly. "I have been as patient as I'm going to be with you. You've said your piece and now I think it's time for you to go." I could see the tremors overtaking him, yet he exercised control. His resolve to not fight me back was clear in his eyes. But I couldn't let it go. Leah deserved some form of justice. I wanted; no I needed to hear him own up to his mistakes.

"NO." I shouted. "Admit it. You've made no effort to hide the fact that Bella was what you wanted. That Leah could never measure up to the mere memory of Bella, so instead of focusing on building up your marriage, you used my sister as a substitute for that bitch." I growled.

"That's it!" Jacob said as his body tremors increased. "I'm warning you Seth stop now while you have a chance. I allowed you your say; I even took those punches you threw because on so many levels I deserve that and more for the way I have acted towards Leah this year of our marriage. But don't you presume to speak for me about the way I feel or about what has transpired here today. I lost my wife today, my wife." He said while hitting a fist to his heart. "My whole world came crashing down in a matter of minutes and for once I had nothing to do with it. Forces beyond my control have caused me to lose my very life. It's taking everything in me not to slaughter this whole town right now for the pain this has caused Leah. So believe me when I say your assessment of these events couldn't be farther from the truth. Quit while you're ahead." He commanded before pushing passed me out the bedroom door. I quickly follow after him, not willing to let the matter drop.

"Whatever. You're just mad that Leah is not sitting around here anymore being your good little obedient wife. She's gone now and if I have my way she is never coming back." I snarled.

"Seth I'm warning you, LEAVE NOW!" He yelled making a beeline for the back door. But I stayed right on his heels taunting him determined to destroy his calm facade, the same way he had done to my sister. I went in for the kill, knowing my next words were sure to send him over the edge.

"Yeah, now that she has gotten rid of your dumb ass, she can find a real man. Someone who will love her the way she deserves," I mocked as he wrenched the back door off the hinges. "Oh and the sex they will have." I crowed, not that I really wanted to think of my sister in that way, but I knew the visual that I had just created would be the final nail in his coffin.

"Seth…stop" He strangled out in warning, hurrying down the steps into the middle of their backyard. He was shaking so fiercely that it almost looked like there were three Jacob's instead of one. "And if there's any fairness in the world, with our superior abilities you'll be able to hear her scream out his name in ecstasy over and over again…" Before I could finish my statement, Jacob exploded out of his clothes lunging straight for my throat. I leapt out of the way at the last second phasing mid air. Only to find the large russet wolf waiting for me with his teeth bare. My last thoughts before he came at me again were, "There's no going back now."

**Thank you again MistressOfCeremony for your amazing job with this story. So what do yo think? Do think Seth should have push Jacob so far? What about Leah how do you think she's going to react to the you for reading . Hope everyone had a safe and wonderful Christmas and New Year's :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"How to have an Affair"

Jacob Pov

I was really trying hard not to kill my brother-in-law, but the kid had a way of getting under your skin. I know I hurt his sister and I know I let him down big time. He doesn't understand that this wasn't my fault, not this time anyway. I wanted to rip his tongue out and shove it down his throat for what he said about Leah finding another man. I could feel someone else phased as I crouch to spring at the smaller gray wolf in front of me.

"What's going on?" Embry taking in the imagine in front of him

"So what are you going do now alpha" Seth challenge me.

"Seth I warning you, I'm not in the right mind to be dealing with you right now. I'm going murder you if you don't stand down" I thought while baring my teeth at him. He took one small step back but it didn't keep him from talking shit.

"Jacob, Seth come on guys calm down before you both do something that you will regret." Embry said as he tries to play peace maker as always.

"I'm sure you would like that huh? You beat my sister down emotionally, I guess since you can't put your hands on her physically I guess I take her place right Jacob." He sneers. Where the fuck did that come from? He was starting to sound like he completely lost his mind

"Whoa Jacob did you cheat on Leah" Embry ask stunned

"Of course not Seth do you really think I some kind of monster?" I said complete ignoring Embry. My angry was slowly disappearing as I listen to my pack mate thoughts. He only wanted to see his sister happy and he had all the hope in the world that I would be the person to do that for her. The kid had so much to deal with its hard to believe he was only fifteen.

"Of course I do. You made a promise to love and honor and you broke it for some girl who didn't even give two shits about you."

"Seth I need you to listen when I tell you I didn't do anything with Bella. I know you probably don't believe me right now but I really do care for you sister. I don't know what happen something in me just change. Suddenly poof Leah became my everything. I know she should been my number one priority from the start but I couldn't let go Bella until it was too late. I fuck up big time Seth. I'm going get my wife back and I'm going prove to her that I love when I do."

"I don't believe you" Seth growls

"I'll show you ". I open mind to everything that have happen to between Leah and I over the year. It didn't help my case at all. All the times I would hang out with Bella than go home to Leah and not give shit about her made me feel like complete asshole. Even when she would and plan things I would complete dismiss her like her feeling didn't mean anything. I wonder why she didn't leave me a long time ago. I show him the last few days together and how things begin to change between us. I let him feel how my feeling for her getting stronger. Finally I showed what happen between Bella and I.

"What make you think she going go back to you Jacob all the shit you done to her. I won't be surprise if she never wants to see you again." Seth as set on his hind legs finally calm down enough to actually talk to me.

"I know Seth but I'm going to try my hardest to fight for her."

"Seth right Jacob you have really made a mess of things. And face it Leah is not the person you seek forgiveness from just ask Sam and Emily. "Embry said I totally forgot him

"I already know this Embry, I know it's going be hard but I'm going to have my wife back. "

"Good luck "Seth said as he phase back went into my house probably to grab a change a pair shorts.

"So Jacob what are you going to do?" Embry question

"I have no idea" I said completely lost.

**Hey guys sorry about the tardiness :(. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do you think Jacob have a chance to win Leah back? What do you think Leah is up to now? Please comment and tell me what you think. P.S Sorry about any mistake my beta is busy so she didn't make any correction on this chapter but I still want to give a shout out to my beta MistressOfCeremony for helping me with this story . Thank you for reading:)**


	20. Chapter 20

How to have an Affair

Leah Pov

I told my mom and Seth that I was going for a drive to clear my head. I didn't know what to do anymore. My life has become nothing more than a big soap opera. I just left my husband after catching him with another woman in our house. I have put up with his crap for so long that I finally decide enough was enough. But why does it hurt so badly? Why does my heart feel like its breaking in a million pieces? Here I was trying to make out marriage work and he couldn't return the sentiment just once. What made her so special? Why was I always someone second choice? So lost in my thought I didn't even realize I had got out the car and walk to the front door of a tiny house, I didn't realize I had knock on the door until it was slowly open . I didn't realize this was Aiden house until I saw him standing there with a confused expression.

"Leah?" He said my name as his face soften, Something broke inside me and before I could stop and think I crush my lips into his , His arms went around my waist immediately pulling me closer to him. I jump up to wrap my legs around his waist and he caught me with ease, He carries me to his sofa and gently laid me down without breaking our embrace. He lies on top of me and begin tugging at my shirt as a silent permission to take it off. I lift my arms enough for him to pull it over my head. Aiden pause to look at the now naked upper have of my body.

"Beautiful just simply beautiful "He said while looking into my eyes, the way he look at me made me feel like I was the most beautiful women in the world . He softly presses his lips into mines but I couldn't even return the kiss back. I could feel the sob ripping it's way through my throat.

"Aiden please stop" I said as the first tear fell out my eye. Aiden immediately got up and look at me with a confused and concerned expression.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He said as he gently tried to wipe my tears away.

"I can't do this "I said as got up searching from my shirt. Once I found it I quickly put it on. I turn to Aiden who just sat there watching like I just lost my mind. "I have to go", not wanting to even bigger fool out of myself. I start to make my way toward the door avoiding Aiden gaze.

"Leah wait please tell me what's going on" Aiden said as he grab my arm before I could even make it across the room.

"You wouldn't understand "I said on the brink of a panic attack.

"Help me to understand. Please Leah all I want is to be there for you" Aiden eyes water as if he was about to cry and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm married" I whisper

"What?" He said as he made his way across the room

"I said I'm married I said a bit louder

"What?" Aiden shouted angrily. Well there's no turning back now

**"I'm sorry I had to leave you guys hanging. I hope you like this chapter, so what do you think going to happen next? What do you think going to happen to Leah and Aiden ? and What do you think Jacob going to do to win Leah back? Please tell me what you think. Also still looking for a beta for my stories 16 and Pregnant and StepBrother if you are interested please pm me. Thank you for reading. P.S My beta is still MIA so please forgive me for any mistake that I missed :D**


	21. Chapter 21

How to have an Affair

Leah Pov

"You're what?" Aiden nearly screech at the top of his lungs. I knew he had a right to know the whole story. I'm so scared that I am going to lose him that I wish I never open my big mouth. But like I said before he has a right to know

"I said I'm marri—"Before I could get another word out Aiden cut me off.

"I heard you the first time. How could you not tell me this before we got so serious? Is this some kind of a sick game to you? Are just looking for a good time and then you're going to run back to your husband."

"Aiden it's not like that I really care about you." I tried to reason with him.

"So what are you some kind of a slut that goes behind her husband back and prey on innocent men." He spat. I know he's angry but it doesn't mean he has to be so nasty. Who am I kidding he had all right to be. His words were like a punch to the chest. My heart felt like it was braking in a million pieces; the tears ran down my face like rivers. I didn't even care if he sees me breaking down. I turn away from him and start making my way toward the door. I just wanted to get away from him. Again when I try to make my escape someone drags me back to them. This time I fight. I kick and scream trying hard to make my escape. Even though I 'am a shifter I have no more strength in me. Finally I just gave up and collapse to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Leah." Aiden cried

"Please just let me go please "I pleaded still not moving from his embrace

"No "He said simply.

"You don't understand what it like to be in a marriage were your husband rather spends his time with another woman, A marriage were he calls her name out when he supposed to making love to his wife. You don't know how it feels to always be someone second choice. You will never feel my pain. Then the one bit of happiness found is about to disappear completely and now I stuck all alone. I just want it all to stop. "I said as pour out my heart and soul. Instead of letting my go his grip only got tighter. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. He carries me into his small bedroom and lays me on the bed and pulls off my shoes and socks .He then drape the cover across my still shaking body. I felt the bed dip as he slid in next to me. I tense as his arm wrap around my waist and bring me closer to his chest.

"You wrong Leah you haven't lost me at all." Aiden whispers into my ear before I drafted in a deep sleep.

The Next Day

Jacob Pov

I continue banging on the door. I had been banging for the last 20 minutes. I'm pretty sure the door would give out soon. I just wanted to see her t.

"Open up the door. I know someone is in there " I scream. Finally after what seem like a million years the door was finally yank open by my very angry mother-in-law.

"What the hell are you doing here. " Since becoming a wolf not many thing scared me, however Ms. Clearwater was one of the things that scared the shit out of me.

"I came to talk Leah, Sue"

"It's Ms. Clearwater to you. Do you really think I'm going let you into my house after what you did?" She said with a glare that could kill me where I stood.

"Please S— I really need to speak to her." I pleaded

"She doesn't want to speak to you" She said with glare still attach

"I need to speak to my wife Ms. Clearwater. I just want to save my marriage." Her face softens and she took a deep breath.

"Jacob she's not here. She didn't come home last night."

"Where the hell did she go" I said to through my teeth

"She went for a drive to clear her head. I know my daughter she just needed so time alone. Listen Jacob just gives her some space before you try to talk to her."

"But Ms. Clearwater I need to explain to her what happen between Bella and I" I whined

"Give her time." Sue said as she turns to go back into the house.

"Ms. Clearwater I know you may believe me right now, but I want you to know that I'm going to fight hard to get her back. I'm going make her happy again."

"I'm not holding my breath "She said shutting the door in her face.

**See I didn't have you guys wanting long :D. So what do you think? What do think is going to happen next? Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. P.S My beta is still MIA so please forgive for any mistake that I missed.**


	22. Chapter 22

How to have an Affair

Jacob Pov

Alone, is the only word that can describe how I feel right now. The house feels so empty without her here. This is how she probably felt every time I would go out with Bella instead of bringing my ass home to my wife. I never thought she would actually leave me, she was… is my wife. No matter what we are always supposed to stick together through good and bad. Pssh that's bullshit she has always been here for me but I can't say the same. I remember after I was attack by the bloodsucker it was Leah who took of me. She was with me every day feeding and making sure my wounds were clean and healing well. But did I even say thank you? Of course not, the minute Bella walk in the room she had my complete attention. The guilt was eating me alive and I couldn't deserve more.

"I told you were going to hurt her" A deep voice said behind me.

"I'm not in the mood Sam go back to you wife. "I spat

"You should have listened and fought harder, you knew you didn't love her but yet you let the council talk you into getting married. And look what you done know, sleep with another women in the same home you share together. Even I can't top that and I'm married to her cousin." I growl and lunge at him. He had no right to even be here. The last time I check Leah and I hated him. At least we agree one thing. I quickly grab by his neck and hosted him against the wall.

"Shut up Sam. You think you know everything, but guess what you don't know shit. I know I messed up and I'm man enough to admit it, you walk around here like you did nothing wrong. You broke her heart long before I even came into the picture. Last time I check you were fucking her cousin long before you even broke up with her. So before you open your mouth again think about all you ever done. Now get the fuck out my house. "I said through my clench teeth. I let him he falls to the ground, He look at me and quick gets up and dusk himself off. He didn't say another before he walk out the door slamming it shut. I fell back to sofa and turn the TV on. I wasn't really paying attention to what was on. I have to think of a plan to get my wife back.

Aiden Pov

She finally went to sleep after an hour of crying her eyes out. I felt horrible for the thing I said to her. I glad she told me true but I don't know where to go from here. I really care about here; you can go as far to say I'm in love with her. What guy wouldn't? She starts stirring in her sleep and I immediately pulled her closer to me.

"Aiden "She said softly. I smile as she smiles in her sleep. This woman will be the death of me I swear. How could her husband not want to be with her at all times? She just so amazing .If you ask me I have to say her husband is an idiot. I know when the time comes and trust me it will I 'am prepare to fight to for her with all I got.

**OK everyone this chapter is short. I'm sorry but I have to put it up because at this point is where all the drama is about to start. So what did you think ? What is Jacob up to? And What about Aiden ? Do you think he's going give Jacob a run for his money? If you wondering about Bella don't worry she's going get upcoming soon ;D. P.S I think it safe to say I don't have a beta anymore but still want to thank MistressOfCeremony for all she done for my story. So please forgive me for any mistake I missed. And also Im still looking for a beta for StepBrother and 16 and Pregnant so if you're interested please p.m me . Thank you for reading :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"How to have an Affair"

Leah Pov

I groan as the sun hit my face. I didn't want to get up I was too comfortable. I turned over so the annoying light would go away. Instead of meeting a cool pillow as I expected I rolled on something warm. Then it all starts coming back to me. Walking in on Jacob and Bella, Finally leaving Jacob, telling my family what been going on for the last year of my marriage, then almost sleeping with Aiden and finally telling the truth I am married. His reaction didn't surprise me at all. I knew I would be pissed if someone kept a secret that big from me. I thought for sure he was going to kick me out and tell me to never to come back, but no here he is sleeping next to me like nothing happen. He looks complete at ease as soft snores escape his chest. I couldn't keep my eyes off his face he is truly a beautiful man. He opens his beautiful green eyes and smile.

"Good morning" He said softly

"Good morning "I said in the same tone

"Did you sleep okay? "He said while never breaking eye contact.

"Yes I did. What about you?" I said while smiling softly

"Like a baby" He said with a chuckle.

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?" I bit my bottom lip. I knew one way or another would have to talk. He sighed.

"I guess we have to but why don't you go take a shower and meet me downstairs. My cousin stayed over the other night and she brought some extra clothes that may fit you in the hall closet. "He got out the bed and slide back into his jeans. He leans over and places a soft kiss on my head and left the room. I got up and went to the closet to search for something to wear. I picked out a nice purple sun sundress that seem like it would fit me. I sniffed it to see if was clean, it was but something about the scent on the dress made my wolf go crazy. I even was taken aback by the sudden rush of anger. I think my wolf was just jealousy of another girl around Aiden; she can be real territory when come to something that belongs to us. _Calm down girl _I said to myself before I went into the restroom. I took a short shower and got dress quickly not before using some of Aiden body spray because my wolf went crazy when I actually put the dress on. She calms down a little but she was still on edge still wanted to rip the dress from my body. I choose to ignore her and went downstairs. The smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon buns hit nose. Aiden was bending over pulling the delicious looking pastry out the over and placing them on a plate. He smile and motion me to sit down.

"So how do you feel?" He said as he put some cream and sugar in front of me

"Much better thanks for letting me use your shower" I smile gently

"My mom always told me a hot shower will wash all your problem away"

"If only that was true "The smile was completely wipe off his face.

"Are you ready talk?"

"I don't think I have a choice, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. "I admitted truthfully.

"Deep down I knew something was up. It was almost too perfect to be true."

"You have understood I never meant for this go so far. I never was met to develop feeling for you"

"How do you feel about me Leah?" He said as he got out his chair and made his way toward me.

"Like I need you, like I can't be happy without you in my life" He smile at me and pulled me out my seat to embrace in his arms.

"I feel the same about you too but what about your husband, you have to still feel something for him." I sigh as much as I hate admit it he was right.

"I don't know what to do anymore" I whisper softly.

"How about we take it slow .I don't want to do anything you don't want to. "He smiled warmly at me. I nodded. We sat back down and begin to eat. My wolf was finally calm enough for me to enjoy my meal. I look at Aiden as he continues to eat his meal. He caught my glaze and smile. Why couldn't Jacob been like him. We would still be together and happy. In a way I wish it was him sitting across the table but you can't always get what you want.

Jacob Pov

L is for the way you look at me, E is for everything you do for me, A is for….. Shit I said as I balled the piece of paper up in tossed it across the room. I'm no poet but I had no idea what do to get Leah to come back to me. Hell I would crawl on my hands and knees in glass if that means for me to get her home where she belongs. My wolf has been going crazy since she been gone. Most time I could ignore him but he never been this pissed at me. He wanted his mate back and I was the reason why she was gone .The only other time he ever been angry with me is when I would hang out with Bella. I'm such a dumb ass even my wolf knew Bella was not meant for me and I was too stupid to realize it.

"Do you really think you could win Leah back with love poems? Come on Jacob its Leah you're talking about. "Embry said as he took a sit next to me reading one of the many paper balls on the floor.

"What else do you expect me to do?" I groan I my hands.

"I don't men and girl like Leah doesn't come around often you need to move quick before someone take her." I growl

"Don't you think I know that Embry" I spat. He held hands up as he back away from me.

"I know man I was just trying to help." I sigh and drop back down to the sofa.

"I know man sorry. I really messed up Embry huh?" I said while looking at my wedding band

"Yeah did Jake" He pants me on my shoulder.

"Why didn't any of you guys ever say anything"

"We did you either tell us to mind our own business or make us run a double."

"Shit man I don't even remember ever doing any of that I'm sorry" I guess it wasn't just Leah I had to make amends with. I have been such a horrible alpha.

"Don't worry about us now Jake you need to find a plan to get you wife back. "

"I think I have one but you're going think I'm crazy when you hear it. " I pulled my cell phone and dial the last number I ever expected to call. "Hello Edward we need to talk" Embry raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything. This was going be a long day.

_**Thanks everyone who has take the time to read and review my story. So what do you think . Whats going happen with Jacob and Edward? and What about Leah when do you think Leah going to realize the scent was Bella . So much drama smh lol. Thank you for reading 3**_


	24. Chapter 24

How to have an Affair

**Okay guys I rewritten a few section in this chapter so that's why I'm reposing. The story has been moving slow so I needed something to start the drama off. I hope you like the changes . Please review and tell me what you think about Jacob and Aiden. And like I said before I'm not done with Bella just yet :D. Thank you again for reading :D.**

Jacob Pov

Normally I wouldn't be caught dead in the bloodsucker house but desperate times cause for desperate measure. So here I am talking to the mind reader telling him how his girlfriend jumping me in my living room causing my wife to leave to me. He just sat there with no emotion on his face. I wanted him to at least do something. You think the guy would be upset that his girlfriend face fuck another guy but no he just sat there staring at me like I was an idiot .

"I don't why I came here but I could really use you help "I said to the bloo- Edward. I just need some kind of miracle

"What do you expect me to do Jacob?" Edward said quietly

"I was hoping you knew" I said as I fell back into the sofa.

"Do you think you should get Leah back after the way you and my girlfriend treated her over the year. And before you say anything I'm not going defend Bella for her action she is just as guilty as you. How can you stand here and ask me to help, you treated your wife like she was nothing. If I was Leah I would never speak to you again."

"Don't you think I know that already, you know what fuck it I don't even know why I even came here" I was beyond pissed . I took a lot for me to even come over here and ask for his help and this is what I get. Before I could even get out the door I heard the backfire of an old pickup pulling into the driveway. I froze I haven't seen Bella since that night. What was I going to say to her? Oh I know you ruin my marriage you stupid bi-. Edward cut me off with a low growl. We heard her walk up the steps and knock on the door. Edward was already there before she could knock a second time. She had a huge smile on her face which suddenly disappears when she spotted me.

"Ja-cob what are you doing here?" She stutters.

"I came to talk to your boyfriend." I said simply. She look between Edward and I, she bit her lip nervously as she turn back to me.

"Oh really "She turn to Edward who still wasn't showing any emotion.

"Cut the crap Bella you know why I'm over here .Because of you my wife left me "I snap was tired of her always trying to play the good guy.

"How is that my fault Jacob" She snaps back at me.

"If you didn't force yourself on me my wife would still be at home"

"Oh now you claim her as your wife a while ago you couldn't stand her. Do you remember you would tell me that you hated that you were force to marry her? What happen to make you change your mind all of a sudden? Hell a couple weeks ago you would have been glad to have me all over you. She said smugly. I never realize until now Bella is a bitch. I just stood there with my mouth open as she continues her little rant. "You should be happy Jacob I save you from a life full of misery." I growl at her and step forward to my surprise Edward finally step in.

"That's enough Bella, I can't believe you would actually be proud that you help ruin someone marriage. What have Leah ever done to you huh? Oh yeah she took your boy toy away from you so you want to make her life a living hell. Have my family cause her enough pain. Just us being here cause her first love to leave her for her cousin but that's not enough because of my relationship with you stray vampire roam around and causes her to phased for the first time. If not being stuck in her ex-boyfriend head all the time having to listen how he loves her cousin more than her was not enough let's add her father dying of a heart attack in front of her. I think I'm finally seeing you for who you really are Bella and going say I don't think I could every spend the rest of my life with someone like you" Wow when did Edward suddenly grow some balls. Bella gawked at him like she was punch in the face.

"Edward please I never mean cause any of this "She cried her face was bright red and she had snot dripping out her nose. Let just say she was an ugly crier. I could see a small smile form on Edward lips.

"Bella I think we need some time apart so you can figure out what you really want in life but for the time being the wedding is off."

"Edward please I love you and only you. I'm sorry it just Jacob was here for me when you left and I just got use of having him around and I didn't think about the people that I was hurting in the progress. I will apologies to Leah but please Edward don't end our relationship I'll die without you. "I rolled my eyes didn't she already tried to jump off a cliff I'll hate to see what she would try next, maybe walking in front of oncoming traffic who knows with Bella. I could see Edward breaking down as hate to admit at the moment he did really love Bella.

"I hate interrupt y'all little love feast but I'm running out of time."

"How about you get and begged for you wife forgiveness" Edward suggested.

"I already tried that she wants nothing to do with me."

"You have a lot of making up to Jacob 't just quit so easy. If you really love her like you say you do show her. That all I can tell you Jacob the rest is up to you."

"I guess you're right "With a sigh I headed for the door not before Bella grab my arm.

"I am so sorry Jacob "She said truthfully. I nod and gently pulled my arm from her embrace. Once I was in the shadow of the trees I strip and phased. I took my time going home because I knew no one would be there waiting for me. She had tried so hard to make our marriage work and I just push her away. If I could go back and undo everything I would but time doesn't turn back for no one. I have always had a crush on Leah. I remember when I was a little boy I would always have dreams of marrying the La Push beauty better known as Leah Clearwater. Every guy wanted her not just she beautiful; she was also a good person. She was the only person who let my cry on her shoulder when my mom died. She promises to always be there for me when I needed her. She has always stuck to her promises but of course I didn't. I promise her I would never hurt her and I did. I finally made it to my house and was surprise to see the lights on. That only means one thing. Quickly I phased and put on my shorts and ran toward my house. When I bust through the door I was immediately hit with her scent. She came from the backroom with her suit case in hand. She froze when she spotted me.

"You came back" I smiled

"Of course I didn't. I just came to get the rest of my stuff." My smile immediately dropped.

"Why are you doing this to us Leah?" I said quietly

"Fuck you Jacob" She said as she pushes past me. I growl and grab her and push her against the door.

"Just tell me what to do so I can fix it" I pleaded

"Let go of me Jacob" She yelled

"I'll stop talking to Bella if that mean for you to come home"

"Let me go Jacob" She cried

"Help me Leah I don't know what else to do"

"Jacob please let me go you're hurting me "she cried .I look down and notice her arms turning red under my grip.

"Get your hand off her now" I voice boom from behind me. I turned around expecting to see Seth or one of the members of the pack but no here stood in front of me glaring dagger was Bella cousin Aiden.

"What hell are you doing here? I growl.

"I said let her go right now? He sneered again. I almost forgot that I had Leah arms in my hands. When I turned back to her she had tears running down her face. I immediately let go and she hissed in pain. Aiden was at her side in a second.

"Are you okay" He said to her sweetly

"Yeah I'm fine "She said after she takes a deep breath. He turns to me and glares

"What hell is wrong with you? Have you told my cousin you're married or are you stringing her along too?" Leah looks from Aiden to me with a confused expression on her face.

"You guys know each other? " Leah ask rising an eyebrow

"I met him the other day. He introduce himself as my cousin boyfriend" Aiden nearly spat out.

"I never said I was her boyfriend."

"But you didn't say you weren't. Come on Leah let's go put some ice on your wrist." He wraps his arm around her waist and my vision grows red. No other man can touch my wife in that way and live.

"Get your hands off my wife" This time Leah was the one to react.

"Now you want to call me your wife. Just a couple days ago you were lying on the couch with another woman in your arms. Do you expect me to believe you change overnight Jacob? I tried of been your fool Jacob."

"Leah just give me a chance to fix this… to fix us" I stutter

"I'm done giving chances Jacob "She said as she walks out the door. Aiden didn't fellow her immediately.

"Why don't you just give up now Jacob? I see it all the time you have a good women at home but you can't be thankfully for what you got until it's gone. But guess what I'm here and I'm thankful that you messed up enough for me to find a wonderful women like Leah. I growl this guy didn't know who he was messing with. He two second from me ripping his throat out.

"I'm going get my wife back no matter what I have to do" I said between clench teeth. My wolf was trying to claw his way out wanted to kill the male that stood between him and his mate.

"I'll like to see you try" He said with a smirk and walks out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

"How to have an Affair"

Leah Pov

My sob finally started to calm down by the time we finally made it back to Aiden's house. He didn't say anything at all the entire ride, which I'm glad he didn't. My mind wasn't really in the right place at the moment.

"Are you okay" Aiden softly whisper beside me.

"No I'm not." I said truthfully seeing Jacob made me feel like I was losing my mind. He pleaded me not to leave him. I almost believe that he actually wanted me to stay. If I had stayed with him probably have Bella over our house the next day. I wasn't going to be a fool again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aiden said breaking my inter battle.

"What is there to say Aiden? " I said a little hoarse then I wanted. I could see the hurt in eyes and it kills me. "I'm sorry" I whisper. "It's been a long night I'm trying to get control of my emotion."

"I understand really I do but I need you to listen to me. I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what happen. I going be here even if you go back to you husband." And that is why I love this kid, even if I knew he just added that last part to make me feel better.

"Thank you for being here for me" I gave him a small smile. We got out the car and walk toward my car.

"Do you want to stay for little while?" Aiden asked as I dug for my keys in my bag.

"No I think it's a good idea that I go home tonight, but maybe we can do something tomorrow" I said quickly before I could hurt his feeling

"Okay "He smile and gently grabs my hand "Please call me if you need anything" He said smiling sweetly, I nodded and he pull me into a tight hug. Before he releases me he places a soft kiss on my head.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said as I got into my car. I drove home with the radio blasting trying to drown out my inter thought. By time I got home it felt like I would be deaf if it wasn't for my wolf healing. I could see the light were on in the living room, which meant my mom was still up. I got out the car and made way inside. My mom was setting on the sofa watching tv She turn to greet me with a frown.

"Jacob came by" She said nonchalantly. I froze I didn't know what to say. When I didn't response she continues "He told me about what happen tonight." Of all things Jacob could do, he had to run and tell my mother.

"Mom I.. " I was left speechless at the moment.

"Oh my baby girl what have you gotten yourself into?" Mom said while getting up from the sofa. She walks past me and motion me to follow her. I knew what was going happen next. It was time to have "truth time" as my mom like to call it. We would have these mother/ daughter talks when something big would happen and when need to share it with one another. The last time we had one these talk was when I told her about me and Sam having sex .That conversation was the most awkward conversation I would ever have in my life. As I taking a small trip down memory lane my mom took out two coffee cups and put a pot of milk on the stove. As she was waiting for the milk to boil she poured some chocolate syrup and cinnamon into the coffee cups. She mixes everything together and carried the cups over to table and headed me one before taking a seat across from me.

"Thank you "I said softly

"You're welcome honey .Now can you tell me what's going on?

"I don't know how all this got so out of hand mom. I just wanted to have a little fun. I was so of tired of Jacob putting that bitch before me. "My mom scowl at my choice of word but it was true Bella Swan was a no good, downright dirty bitch.

"I'm not proud of Jacob at all but don't you think you should try and work thing out with him before moving into another relationship." I actually growl at my mother, how she could even ask me such a stupid question.

"Mom are you serious? Why are you taking his side? Do you have any idea what he put me through this last year? "I yelled. My mother calmly got out her chair and walk toward me, she wrap her arms around her shoulder and me into her chest.

"Look honey I'm not taking sides but I want you to take the time and think about the big picture before you rush into to anything serious. If you really over Jacob like you say you are, then do the right thing and divorce him before moving on to the next person. "She gave my shoulder a gently squeeze before exiting the kitchen. A divorce was the last thing on my mind. Could I really divorce Jacob? I mean I knew I didn't want to get back together with him but to actually go through with the divorce process was a different story. This was becoming too really. The room suddenly started to spin. The entire event that took place tonight was taking a toll on me. I barely made to the toilet before everything that I had eaten today came back up. After I finish empty my stomach I bush my teeth and hop in the shower. After I slip on a long t-shirt and got into bed not boring to dry my hair. It didn't take long for the darkness to consume me.

Meanwhile….

Jacob Pov ( Jacob 's wolf Pov)

The reddish wolf stood just outside the Clearwater house, he made sure he was covered by the night so no one would see him. He could hear his mate inside and he wants to be her. He knows his mate is upset but he can't get to her because of the boy inside him ruin everything. Seeing her with that other male was driving him insane. He wanted to kill the person who dare put their hand on what belong to him. Something else became clear to him tonight he found out something that the boy inside him was so stupid to notice. He needed to mate more now ever now that he knows she is carrying his pup.

Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. What did you think? What do you think Leah is going to do next? What think is going to happen when she finds out Bella is Aiden cousin? How is Jacob going is going react when he realize Leah is carrying his child? Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading 


	26. Chapter 26

"How to have an Affair "

Leah Pov

Three weeks have passed since I last seen Jacob. This whole situation left me mental drain. I didn't know what to do next .Not only was I mental drain my physical shape wasn't too great either. Since that night I have been having a hard time keeping anything down, which is crazy because I am hungry all the time. I blame it on the fact that I'm a wolf. So here I 'am again hunch over the toilet bowl completely degrading my mom meatloaf and mash potatoes. This was getting old, I hate feeling so weak.

"Leah are you okay?" Seth voice came from the other side of the door. After I finally was sure that I had nothing left in my stomach I was able to answer him.

"I'm fine Seth. I'll be out in a minute "I said as I got off the floor. I splash some cold water on my face and brush my teeth before exiting the bathroom. No surprise to find Seth standing against the opposite wall with a face full of concern.

"Leah I really think you sho—"Before he could finish his sentence I cut him off. I knew what he going to say.

"No way in hell am I going to let that bloodsucker experiment on me" I growl at him

"Come Lee you been sick for weeks now. Don't you think something is going in with your body that you should get check out? We are wolfs we aren't supposed to get sick "

"Seth I been under a lot stress lately okay. The last thing I need is you up my ass." I spat at him. I regretted my word the minute they left my mouth. All he was trying to do was look out for me. Beside my mom, Seth has been my rock through all my problems. "Seth I'm sorry. I just don't want to go to the leech matter in the risk of running into that bitch. I can't be hold accountable for my action." Seth gave me a small smile before I headed downstairs. I took a seat on the sofa and turn on the TV. This was my routine lately. I haven't been spending much time with Aiden. Due to fact he had some kind of family emergency and had to leave for a couple of days. I flip through the channel trying to find something decent to watch but nothing really caught my attention. After about thirty of watching two girls fight over a guy I decide I had enough. Turning off the t.v I got up and headed for the kitchen. I was starving again and I knew there was only one thing could satisfied it. I went to freezer looking for my red velvet cake ice cream and was immediately pissed. Seth that little asshole ate my ice cream _again_. And by the sound of him moving around I knew he heard me opening the freezer.

"Seth I'm going to kill you" I screamed

"I'm sorry sis but I'm a growing wolf I need to have sugar in my system to stay focus" Seth yelled from the safely of his room.

"That doesn't even make since you little shit" I yelled as I grab my keys off the counter. "I'm going to the store and getting me some more ice cream , if I catch you with it I am going to rip your lips off" Funny how we can go from a loving brother and sister moment to me wanting to ring his neck. I made the hour drive to the forks supermarket in no time. I only came for one thing, which somehow turn into a basket full of junk. I was still putting things in my basket when another basket slams into mine. I immediately was pissed. Don't people look where there are going anymore. I look up to glared at the idiot who didn't see my kart sitting in isle and found the last person that I ever wanted to see standing in front of me.

"Leah whhhaat are you doing here?" Bella stuttered

"What look like I'm doing you whore" I yelled. Bella seem taken back by my words.

"Please Leah you have to understand how sorry I am about this whole situation " Bella pleaded . Fuck apologies I was out for blood.

"I don't accept your apologies you bitch. You think its okay that you just come between someone marriage. You led Jacob around like her was your personal pet. You didn't once care that he was my husband." I grab the first thing I could grab which was an apple and throw at her.

"Oww Leah that hurt" She said her head where the apple hit her.

"You couldn't just let me be happy. You got your bloodsucker that you wanted so badly. Why couldn't you just leave Jacob alone?" I didn't care we were in public, this was the person that cause all the pain in my life and she needed to pay. I pick up a box of cupcakes and throw them at her.

"Come on Leah let's be adults about this" She said as dodge the flying objects. By this time there was a crowd around us just watching our food fight.

"Why should I. "I sneered. Bella finally got tired of me throwing things at her begin throwing thing back. When there wasn't anything left in our basket we start pulling thing from the shelf. I finally got fed up with this kid stuff; I decide to take it to the next step. I launch for her for her grabbing her by her hair and nearly fling her across the room. Before I could get a whole of her again strong warm arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Leah that's enough" The person growl into me ear. I didn't notice the bloodsucker was here until I look up and saw him picking up Bella and carrying her out the door. The arms around my waist tighten as he carries out the door.

"What were you thinking Leah" I knew the voice. I didn't response as he continues to carry me to his car. "Leah are going to talk to me?" He set in front of his passenger door.

"I don't need a ride from you. I have my own car" I sneer.

"Leah you're exhausted, I'm not going let you drive with the risk of you fall asleep at the wheel." I was going make a run for it but I knew he would just drag me back and her was right about one thing I was exhausted. He opens my door and I got in with my arms folded. He got in his side and started the car.

"Leah are you okay?" He ask gently

"Do I look okay Jacob" I snap. He took the hint and stop talking. This is going be the longest drive of my life.

**Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter. I actually had fun writing the fight between Leah and Bella. What do you think? Do you want another fight between Leah and Bella? What's going happen between Leah and Jacob? What's going happen when they find about the baby? and What about Aiden? Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading .**


	27. Chapter 27

Author Note

Words can't explain how sorry I am for not updating. This has been a really hard year for me and I haven't been in the mood to write anything. I know you must hate for doing an author note instead a chapter and again I am sorry. I have a big case of writer block. This is the reason for this note. I'm asking anyone who have any ideas or suggestions to please pm me. I am also thinking about putting this story up for adoption. Please don't give up on me. Hopefully I'll be back soon new and improve. Thank you guys for all your support –PeggyMarie


	28. Bitch Move

"How to have affair "

Bitch Move

Jacob Pov

When we pulled up to the house I brace myself for what was going to happen next. Sometime during the ride home Leah had fallen asleep but not before calling me a cheating bastard that deserve to get his balls cut off. Cutting of the engine to the rabbit I couldn't help myself from taking a long look at her. She truly was a beauty. The way the moon light hit her face was truly breath taken. Her hair was a raven black that was now past her shoulders flowed in waves to adorn her glowing tan skin. Her eyes framed by long eye lashes were the brightest green eyes I ever seen. Her lips full and plump that I just wanted to kiss all day. Why did it take so long for me to realize? _Oh right because I'm dumbass_ I tried to get out the car as quietly as I could but being a shifter with keen hearing that plan fail as Leah begins to stir in her seat. She looks around trying to wake herself up completely.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" She spat. I knew she wouldn't be happy with me bring her to my… I mean our home but this is where she belongs.

"Leah I'm beat and I know you are too. Why don't you just come and get some rest and I'll drive you home in the morning "I said as sweetly

"Hell no! She screams "I'm not going in that house with you Black" she spat

"Just for tonight okay, I'll even sleep on the sofa if that's make you happy" I pleaded.

"Did you actually think I would sleep in the same bed with you? "She hisses through her teeth. Actually Yes but I wasn't that stupid to say it out loud.

"Just come inside Leah before you get sick." I know we are shifter but I was still afraid of her getting sick. I was just happy to have her back into my sight. At least now I know she's safe and I could finally get my wolf to calm down. For the last three weeks my wolf has been really restless. The only time he seems to calm down is when we are sleeping in the woods outside Leah's house. One night I tried to stay away for the woods and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I could literally feel my wolf biting me from inside to get out. That was the last and only time I would ever deny my wolf of anything. And right now he wants me to claim our mate. I took another look at her and step back because set on her face was the deadliest glare I had ever seen.

"Take. . Jacob. "She said through her teeth. Her body begins to shake violently. Just when she was about to bust out of skin she suddenly stop. She falls to her knees and vomits her guts out. I'm on my knees next to her in a insist holding her hair back while she finish.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she tried to get up. I wrap my arms around her waist to help her get to her feet. Of course she protests.

"I'm fine "She said weakly. She took another step forward and staggers. I grab her before she could fall.

"You are not fine "I said as I pick her up against her will. Of course she didn't like it. She even bit my ears couple of time but I finally got her into the house. I sat her on the sofa and went to get her some water. When I came back she was propping up against the sofa with her eyes close. I sat the water on the table and took a seat beside her.

"Why are you doing this Jacob "She whisper while her eyes are still close.

"Doing what?" I ask confused

"Acting like you actually cared about me" She said softly. I was taken aback by her statement. Did she really believe I didn't care about her ?

"Leah of course I cared you're my wife "Now she was crying the tears was linking through her still close eyes.

"Your wife that's funny" She said in a mocking tone while her eyes open to look at me. "You never treated me like I was your wife Jacob. Bella always came first. No matter what I did it was always her. What did I ever do to you to be treated so cruel? I just wanted to make the best out of the situation that I been dealt with but you didn't even try. Everybody has their breaking point Jacob."

"Leah I know I been a terrible person to for the last year but I promise I will make it up to you" I grab her hands and she tensed.

"Maybe I don't want you to fix it." She murmurs. My stomach drop was she giving up on us. She got up and let's goes of my hands.

"Where are you going "I whisper I guess you could say I was super upset about the tone of this whole conversation?

"To your bedroom I need to rest. You'll take me home in the morning." She said without any emotion. I knew what I was about to do next would be called "Bitch move" but I didn't know what to do to get her to stay in our home beyond this night.

"Leah you are not allowed to leave this house until we work out this marriage "I said using my alpha command. I god what have I done.

**Hello everyone I'm back :D. Okay everyone this chapter is short but this is the turning point in the story. How do you feel about Jacob using his alpha command on Leah ? How do you think Leah going to reach? How do think Jacob going to react to the baby. Please review and tell me what you think. P.S I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with my story. I love you guys so much 3**


	29. Here comes the fire

How to have an Affair

Leah Pov

Blinding hate just unconditional blinding hate that's the only thing I can feel for the man standing across from me. I didn't think it was possible for me to have so much hate for someone in my life than now. These asshole commands me to basically be his prisoner. I'm going to rip his throat out in his sleep. How could he do this to me? Haven't he cost me enough pain?

"What the fuck Jacob?" I scream still standing in front of the stairs. In honest I was still stuck in a state of stock.

"I'm sorry Leah you leave me with no other choice" Jacob said calmly. His calm demeanor was seriously pissing me off. Does he not know how close he was to death?

"You alpha command! What's wrong with you Jacob? I'm not some slave you can just lock away. "Jacob is so lucky there isn't any sharp object near. My eye begins to twitch like a fucking lunatic. Jacob notice and took a small step back.

"Leah I know you are not my slave but you won't listen and you are so damn stubborn there wasn't any other choice. Come on Leah I'm trying to save our marriage at least you can do is try. "That .was .it. I had enough. Before Jacob could say another word I was across room in his face.

"Don't you dare say I haven't tried Jacob? I been trying for a whole damn year to work on this marriage and you were too busy with that skinny bitch to notice. Jacob I never so work for something so hard Jacob and in the end I got shitted on. "I didn't care about the tears that were running down my face at the moment I couldn't explain how much this person standing in front of me has destroyed me. Jacob hands went forward to try to embrace me "Don't touch me "I said as I took a step backward. "Just don't touch me "I turn my back towards him not wanted to see his face anymore.

"Leah if I died trying I am going to fix us." Jacob hands wrap around my waist and my head shot back fast. I heard his nose crack from the force. "What don't' you understand about don't touch me "I growl. I watch as the blood dip between his fingertips as tries to pop his nose back into place.

"Dammit Leah that hurt" I didn't care. I was still exhausted and this situation wasn't helping either .My head was killing me and I was starting to feel dizzy. I haven't been feeling good for the last couple weeks and this by far the worst I ever felt. I felt myself feeling faint so I took a seat on the sofa. Jacob took a caution seat next to me.

"Jacob why know? Why all of a sudden do you care about me, about us? You been up Bella ass so long and now you have the freedom you need to pursuit her and you suddenly change your mind "I didn't even look him in the eyes. He knew I was right and couldn't deny it.

"Everything you are saying is true Leah. I have messed up big time and there's no excuse I can say to fix how I have treated you. "I could feel the sofa switch as Jacob got off it to kneel in front of me. He gently grab my chin so I could look him in the eyes. "But I can tell one thing I promise you I will never hurt you again Leah. I'm not giving up no matter how hard you try to push me away." He was telling the truth but I still couldn't believe him. I know it sound crazy but I couldn't believe any of the shit that came out of his mouth. I jerk my face out of his hand and gave him the deadliest glare I could ever give a person .Well at least I imagine in my head there wasn't really any mirrors anywhere near.

"You still don't believe me "He said in an outrage. The look in his eyes was back. I haven't seen it since I accidentally called Aiden name out when Jacob was giving me head. I immediately felt the heat pour to my center. Jacob grab my hips roughly and pin me to the sofa while focusing my legs apart so he could slide in between. With his face in my crotch he took a deep inhale. "Mmmm" was all he said. I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning. Now my inner voice wants to appear **Come on Leah keep it together you slut. Remember this is the same man who alpha command you to stay in the house because he saw the light and now he wants to be a loving husband.** Ohhh but he's pulling my panties down with his teeth. **This is the same man who was going at it on the sofa with another one women …Well if you can call her a women. I think your brother have a bigger chest then her. **My panties came off quickly and I losing my battle quickly. **LEAH JASMINE CLEARWATER DO YOU HERE ME**? My inner voice scream at me. He start kissing my inner thigh and I open my legs wider to give him better access. **Leah Clearwater you are such an idiot** my inner voice said and I froze. She was right I was an idiot. I was about to cave in so easy. I grab the side lamp and hit him as hard as I could. Of course it was bit dramatic but of well who's perfect anyways. Jacob grabs his head as the blood begin to flood from the open wound.

"What the fuck Leah "He roar as he grip the wound trying to stop the bleeding. I could tell the cut was healing already and he was just being a pussy about it.

"Don't what the fuck me Jacob I told you not to touch me anymore, you want me to feel sorry for you and you are sadly mistaking my friend." I sneer at him. He wants to play this game, well I can play it better. I give one hard glare before I headed upstairs. I hope you ready Jacob because here comes the fire.

Jacob Pov

Crack that all I could hear when something heavy knock the shit out of me. My hand went as I could feel the blood pour from my head.

"What the fuck Leah" I roared. Thank god for fast heal are probably dead by now. "Don't what the fuck me Jacob I told you not to touch me anymore, you want me to feel sorry for you and you are sadly mistaking my friend." She sneer, she gave me one of Leah Clearwater famous nasty glares before going upstairs. A cool chill ran up my back and first time in a long time, I can actually say I was scared for my life.

_**Happy New Years Everyone. I hope you guys had a great one. SO I guess you guys hate me for taking so long to update and I want to say I am sorry . Thank you all for who all been staying with my story. You guys are amazing . This chapter have been setting in my laptop for months and I just been to busy do anything to it . Sorry for the mistake if any .I just want to put it out for you guys to enjoy. So what do you think ? Was Leah a little too mean to Jacob ? Do you think Jacob will win over Leah? What about Aiden? Please comment and tell me what you think. Much love guys** _


End file.
